Berondong? Ups!
by nyunyukinomoto
Summary: Lee Sungmin, seorang mahasiswi S2 yang sedang labil dan penuh emosi karena baru saja putus dengan kekasihnya. Tanpa disangka-sangka, Cho Kyuhyun adalah pria yang dapat menghibur dan memberinya kasih sayang meskipun masih berstatus siswa senior high-school. Berondong dong? Ups! / Basic cast: Super Junior / Basic story: Many stories / Genderswitch
1. Chapter 1

**Berondong? Ups!**

* * *

"Kau selalu begitu, egois, _childish,_ kekanakan. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya kau seperti ini. Kau terlalu posesif, _over protective_, bahkan mengekang," teriak seorang _yeoja_ tertahan. Ia masih waras dengan tidak mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di depan banyak orang. "Donghae-ssi itu hanya teman sekelasku. Dan kemarin itu kami sedang mengerjakan tugas."

_Namja_ berambut _spikey_ di depannya menggebrak meja. Piring dan gelas di atas meja yang masih terisi penuh itu sedikit bergetar. Puluhan mata otomatis mengarahkan pandangan mereka ke arah dua orang yang sama-sama megerutkan kening itu. "ALASAN! KAU YANG SELALU KAYAK GITU! KAU YANG KECENTILAN SAMA _AHJUSSI_ ITU!"

_Yeoja_ itu memajukan wajahnya beberapa sentimeter. "Aku nggak pernah kecentilan dan lagi pelankan suaramu. Kita sudah mulai jadi pusat per…"

BYURRR…

_Namja _itu menumpahkan isi minumannya yang tidak berwarna itu tepat di wajah _yeoja_ itu tanpa perasaan. _Yeoja _itu mengeratkan matanya. Menahan luapan emosi yang berkecamuk di dalam dirinya. Marah, malu, kesal, sedih, dan sederetan adjektiva lain yang susah digambarkannya.

Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Menatap _namja _di hadapannya dengan tajam, lalu…

PLAKKK…

Sekeras mungkin ia menampar tepat di pipi kiri sang _namja_. Sambil meraba pipinya yang kemerahan, ia memelototkan matanya yang sipit.

_Yeoja_ itu tidak mempedulikan pelototan mata itu dan puluhan pasang mata yang mulai tidak tenang memperhatikan dirinya. Ia hanya ingin segera pergi dari tempat itu. Mungkin menenggelamkan dirinya sendiri ke dalam perut bumi yang paling dalam. Atau mungkin mencuci bersih semua ingatan orang-orang yang melihat kejadian tadi. Juga ingatannya sendiri.

"_Mungkin dia selingkuh."_

"Omoo_.. Kasihan sekali yeoja secantik itu."_

"_Namjachingu yang__ galak sekali."_

"_Dia pasti sudah kepergok berduaan dengan namja lain."_

"_Atau dia perempuan jalang."_

Kasak-kusuk mulai terdengar di telinga _yeoja _itu. Ia mencoba menarik napas panjang. Mengeratkan matanya sekali lagi, lalu dengan mantap melangkah meninggalkan _namja _dan orang-orang yang sudah mulai sok tahu dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"_Yaa!_ Kembali kau, Lee Sungmin!" Teriak _namja_ itu memanggil _yeoja _yang baru dua langkah meninggalkannya. _Yeoja_ bernama Lee Sungmin itu menghentikan langkahnya lalu menatap _namja_ yang baru saja memanggil namanya.

"Mulai sekarang, kita putus Kim Heecul!" Lee Sungmin memberi tekanan pada setiap kata-katanya, lalu kembali melangkah. Kali ini tanpa menoleh lagi meski Heecul berteriak memanggil-manggil namanya.

* * *

Lee Sungmin dan Kim Heecul adalah pasangan kekasih. Tadinya, sebelum kejadian di kafe itu terjadi. Mereka dikenal sebagai pasangan paling serasi di Suju University. Lee Sungmin, mahasiswi cantik yang cerdas. Nilainya selalu di atas rata-rata, begitu juga dengan kecantikannya. Kulitnya putih mulus ditunjang dengan tubuh yang ramping dan kaki jenjang. Wajahnya cantik tanpa cela. Matanya bulat, hidung mancung, bibir yang tidak tebal tapi berisi, dan pipi yang sedikit tembam. Belum lagi sederetan prestasinya yang gemilang sejak ia masih sekolah dan bahkan sampai sekarang. Menulis, berpuisi, debat, dan lainnya adalah keahliannya. Beberapa waktu yang lalu, bahkan Lee Sungmin baru saja memenangkan lomba menulis karya ilmiah se-Korea Selatan. Kita juga harus menengok deretan penghargaan yang didapatnya dari lomba menari. Tari daerah, tari modern, seperti sudah mendarah-daging dalam dirinya. Semua laki-laki banyak yang ingin dekat dengannya, meskipun tidak sedikit yang di antara mereka merasa minder dengan segala kelebihan yang dimiliki Lee Sungmin.

Perlu kalian tahu, saat ini sebenarmya Lee Sungmin sedang menepuh kuliah S2 meskipun usianya baru 22 tahun. Ya, dua kali ia mengikuti program akselerasi, yaitu saat _Junior High-School _dan _Senior High-School._ Tapi ia tidak terlalu suka bergaul dengan teman sekelasnya yang notabene orang-orang tua dan lebih memilih bergaul dengan teman sebayanya yang masih kuliah S1.

Lalu Kim Heecul. _Namja _tampan yang selalu digila-gilai _yeoja_ di manapun dia berada. Selalu menjadi pusat perhatian tanpa perlu sengaja mencari perhatian. Tubuh tinggi atletis, garis wajah yang tegas, dengan alis tebal yang setia membingkai mata sipitnya yang seperti mata kucing. Belum lagi gelarnya sebagai kapten tim basket kampus dan vokalis grup band indie yang mulai naik daun. Itu saja tidak cukup, Kim Heecul adalah anak tunggal dari Kim Ryewook, pemilik SME Coorporation, sebuah perusahaan _multitasking_ yang sangat sukses di kawasan Asia, bahkan mulai merambah Eropa dan Amerika. Mutlak, SME Coorporation adalah pemberi dana terbesar pada pihak kampus. Siapa yang tidak kagum padanya? Pada mereka berdua tepatnya.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"Mau kah kau menjadi _yeaojachingu_-ku?" tanya Heecul di tengah lapangan sambil membawa buket mawar merah di tangan kanannya dan boneka kelinci putih berbulu halus di tangan kirinya.

"Kalau kau mau jadi _yeojachingu_-ku ambil buket bunga ini," lanjut Heecul mengangkat sedikit tangan kanannya. "… dan kalau kau mau aku jadi _namjachingu_-mu, ambil boneka ini," ia menyamakan tinggi tangan kanan dan tangan kirinya.

Semua mata tertuju pada satu pasang _namja _dan _yeoja_ yang sedang berdiri di tengah lapangan basket itu. Ya, semua memang sudah direncanakan dengan baik oleh Heecul, bahwa ia akan menyatakan dan mempertanyakan hal ini pada Lee Sungmin usai timnya bertanding basket.

Setelah tim basketnya bertanding dan menang, Heecul menyabotase acara dan mengambil _microphone _ dari tangan pembawa acara yang seharusnya mengumumkan MVP Player pada pertandingan itu. Pembawa acara cukup kaget, saat hendak meminta peralatan 'perangnya' para panitia malah mencegahnya dan mengatakan, "Kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Keluarganya penyumbang dana terbesar di kampus ini."

Jadilah saat ini Lee Sungmin kebingungan di antara gemuruh penonton yang menyaksikan mereka.

"Terima… Terima… Terima…"

Lee Sungmin menatap tajam pada salah satu _yeoja_ yang ikut bersorak dari bangku penonton. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sahabat baiknya sekaligus sahabat jahilnya, Kim Kibum. 'Ya_, Bummie! Aku akan membunuhmu seusai ini!'_ batin Sungmin bertekad. Sementara Kibum malah asyik ikut bersorak.

"_Ya_ Sungmin!" panggil Heecul tampak tak sabar. "Kenapa tidak menjawabku?"

Lee Sungmin mengelus pelan belakang lehernya. Hal yang biasa dia lakukan saat merasa gugup, bingung, atau ketakutan. "Ngng… Aku memilih…"

Lee Sungmin akhirnya mengambil bunga mawar yang ada di tangan kanan Kim Heecul.

"Aww…" jari Lee Sungmin tertusuk sesuatu saat menggenggam buket bunga mawar yang dipilihnya.

"_Gwaenchana?" _tanya Kim Heecul heran.

"_Aani,_ sepertinya tangkai bunganya masih ada yang berduri. Tanganku terkena durinya," jawab Lee Sungmin menatap tangannya yang mulai sedikit mengeluarkan darah.

"Hanya luka kecil. Nanti juga sembuh sendiri. Yang penting sekarang kau sudah menjadi _yeojachingu-_ku. _Arraseo?_" ujar Kim Heecul tanpa sedikit pun melihat luka di jari tangan kekasih barunya itu.

Lee Sungmin mengangguk dan memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. Perasaannya mengatakan bahwa duri ini hanya sebagian kecil dari musibah yang akan menimpanya di kemudian hari. Sementara untuk menyesali dan mengubah keputusan 'mendadaknya' sudah tidak mungkin lagi.

* * *

Lee Sungmin duduk di salah satu bangku taman kampus yang mulai sepi karena matahari memang mulai berganti _shift_ dengan bulan. Ditatapnya jari tangannya yang terbungkus plester dan buket mawar merah yang ia taruh di sebelahnya secara bergantian.

"Mungkin aku gila menerimanya sebagai _namjachingu_-ku," ujar Lee Sungmin lirih.

"Minnie…!" panggil sebuah suara yang sangat dikenalnya. "Kyaa… Selamat ya, Minnie. Sekarang kau adalah _yeojachingu_ dari _namja_ paling dipuja seluruh kampus," Kim Kibum berseru dengan semangat.

"Kau terlalu bersemangat dan berlebihan," Lee Sungmin malas menanggapi ucapan sahabatnya itu.

"_Aigoo,_ harusnya kau tersenyum. Ini tugas pertamaku sebagai Cupid si Dewi Asmara. Dan ternyata berhasil."

**-FLASHBACK OFF-**

* * *

Lee Sungmin keluar dari kafe itu dan memberhentikan taksi yang lewat.

"Kita mau ke mana _agasshi?" _tanya sang supir ramah saat Sungmin sudah berada di dalam taksi.

"Ke taman fantasi saja," jawabnya sambil mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari tasnya dan mengeringkan wajah dan rambutnya yang sedikit basah.

Sesampainya Lee Sungmin di taman fantasi, ia langsung memilih menaiki Skyrail. Yaitu kereta gantung yang mampu memuat 10-12 orang. Tapi karena ini hari kerja dan tengah hari bolong, maka Skyrail pun sepi.

'Bagus sekali, aku bisa teriak-teriak di dalam Skyrail sendirian.' Lee Sungmin tersenyum melihat gerbong Skyrail yang mendekatinya ternyata kosong.

Lee Sungmin memasuki Skyrail dengan terburu-buru. Bahkan ia sempat tersandung dan menyebabkan gerbong sedikit bergoyang. Lee Sungmin tidak peduli dan mendekati jendela besar dari gerbong Skyrail itu. Tasnya ia lemparkan begitu saja. Pemandangan kota Seoul terlihat indah meskipun agak sedikit mendung.

"_Ya! _Dengar kau, Kim Heecul _pabbo!" _Lee Sungmin mulai berteriak saat Skyrail berjalan._ "_Dari awal seharusnya aku tidak pernah menerimamu. Dasar pria cemburuan, posesif, kasar, egois! Aku menyesal pernah menerimamu. Tiga bulan yang sangat sia-sia kuhabiskan dengan pria galak sepertimu!" Lee Sungmin curhat dengan suara yang sangat keras. Ia benar-benar ingin menumpahkan apa yang dirasakannya.

"AAAAARRRGGGHHHH…!" Teriak Lee Sungmin sekencang-kencangnya. Ada sedikit kelegaan saat teriakannya juga keluar bersamaan dengan luapan emosinya.

"Berisik sekali," sebuah suara yang tidak berasal dari mulut Sungmin.

"Terserahku," ujar Sungmin tanpa menoleh ke sumber suara. "Lagipula di kereta gantung ini aku kan sedang sendi…"

Suara Sungmin terhenti. Ia baru sadar kalau dirinya sedang sendiri di Skyrail ini. Seharusnya. Lalu…

"KYAAAAA…!" Sungmin berteriak saat menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak sendirian dalam Skyrail.

* * *

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Previous Chapter: Sungmin akhirnya memutuskan hubungannya dengan Heecul. Tanpa sengaja ia curhat pada orang lain yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya.**

* * *

_Namja_ itu mengucek matanya. Tadi ada suara berisik yang mengganggu telinganya. Sekarang malah sinar matahari menusuk matanya. _Namja_ itu mendudukkan dirinya di bangku besi permanen yang ada di sisi kanan dan sisi kiri gerbong Skyrail.

"_Aigoo…_ Mengganggu tidurku saja," katanya memperhatikan _yeoja _yang juga memperhatikan dirinya.

"_Yaa! _Kenapa? Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini, _wae?!"_ Sungmin berteriak lagi.

Namja itu menutup telinganya. Lalu bangkit dari duduknya. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini dan mengganggu tidur siangku?"

Sungmin memundurkan langkahnya. Keningnya berkerut. Kepalanya sedikit dimiringkan. 'Apa katanya? Tidur siang? Tidur siang di tempat seperti ini? Bagaimana bisa?'

_Namja_ itu maju selangkah. Sungmin mundur.

_Namja_ itu maju lagi. Sungmin kembali mundur.

Begitu terus sampai Sungmin terpojok di salah satu sudut gerbong. Ia melirik ke arah jendela. Sungmin tahu betul ia tidak mungkin terjun, karena selain jendela itu tidak bisa dibuka, mereka –Sungmin dan _namja_ itu- sedang berada di ketinggian lebih dari 2000 meter. Kepalanya tiba-tiba pusing. Sungmin mengelus pelan tengkuknya.

"Mau apa kau? Mundur! Jangan macam-macam atau…"

"Atau apa?" tantang _namja_ itu.

"Atau… kau akan kulempar dari sini!" ancam Sungmin. Dirinya sendiri tidak yakin dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkannya.

"Hahahaha…" Benar saja. Alih-alih takut dengan ancaman Sungmin, _namja _itu malah tertawa. "Mana mungkin bisa. Kereta gantung ini sedang berjalan dan…"

"KYAAA!" Sungmin lagi-lagi teriak. Kali ini yang membuatnya teriak adalah kereta gantung itu tiba-tiba saja berhenti. Sungmin kehilangan keseimbangannya dan jatuh. Untung saja ada tubuh lain yang menjadi bantalannya.

Ya, Lee Sungmin yang kehilangan keseimbangannya memang jatuh terhuyung ke depan. Tepatnya jatuh ke arah _namja_ yang berada di depannya dan sekarang tertimpa oleh tubuhnya. Tubuh mereka sejajar, wajah mereka sejajar, dan begitu juga dengan bibir mereka. Tiga detik mereka perlukan untuk menyadari posisi tubuh mereka sekarang.

"KYAAAAAAAA….!" Teriakan kembali membahana. Bukan hanya dari mulut Sungmin tapi juga dari orang yang sekarang berada di bawah tubuhnya.

* * *

Sungmin kaget bukan main. Kedua tangannya refleks memegang kepala _namja _itu dan tiba-tiba saja Sungmin menjedotkan kepalanya dengan _namja_ itu.

DUAK.

"Aaaarrrgghhh!" Sang _namja _menjerit kesakitan. Kali ini tubuhnya bereaksi, tangannya melepas tangan Sungmin dari kepalanya, dengan sedikit bertenaga ia menghempas tubuh Sungmin agar menjauh dari tubuhnya.

DUAK.

Bunyi itu berasal dari kepala Sungmin yang terantuk dinding gerbong. Sungmin mengusap kepala bagian belakangnya.

"_Yaa!_ Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

_Namja_ itu mendudukan dirinya. Tangan kirinya mengusap-usap keningnya yang baru saja 'diadu' sedangkan tangan kanannya mengusap sudut bibirnya.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya apa yang kau lakukan. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba membenturkan kepalamu?" keluh _namja_ yang masih mengelus kedua bagian yang sakit di wajahnya. "Lagipula kenapa kau tiba-tiba menyerangku? Dan kenapa juga kau mencium bibirku?"

"_Mwo?" _Mata Sungmin melotot. "Aku tidak menyerangmu, lagipula…" Sungmin meraba bibirnya. Tadi saat ia terjatuh memang tubuhnya menimpa _namja _itu dan bibirnya tidak sengaja jatuh tepat di bibir sang _namja._

Bulu kuduk Sungmin merinding. Membayangkan kejadian tadi seperti sedang menonton film horor. Sungmin menggeleng keras. Lalu mengusap kasar bibirnya dengan kedua punggung tangannya bergantian. Ia sadar tidak akan bisa menghapus kejadiannya, setidaknya ia merasa dirinya perlu melakukannya.

"Kau gila! Otak mesum. Hoek. Cuih." Sungmin masih saja melakukannya –mengusap kasar bibirnya dengan punggung tangan.

"Apa kau bilang? Aku mesum? Jelas-jelas kau yang menuburukku dan menci…"

"_Ya yaa!_ Jangan katakan hal yang menjijikan itu," potong Sungmin cepat. Rasanya ia ingin terjun bebas sekarang juga. Atau menerjunkan orang ini?

_Namja _itu mendecih. "Apanya yang menjijikan? Bukankah kau tadi menikamtinya? Kau menutup matamu, tahu?"

Sungmin sebenarnya ingin berteriak lagi. Tapi ia masih bisa menangkap suara-suara asing dari atap gerbong. Ah, Sungmin melihat ada _speaker_ di sana.

"Tes, tes, apa suara kami terdengar?" ujar suara yang berasal dari _speaker_. "Jika kalian mendengar suara kami…" suara mengecil dan nyaris tidak terdengar.

Sungmin lemas, _namja_ itu juga.

"Tes, jika kalian mendengar suara kami, tolong lambaikan tangan kalian ke _center._ Tempat awal kalian…" Suara kembali terputus.

Sungmin berdiri. Lalu melambaikan tangannya ke seluruh penjuru gerbong Skyrail. Ia tidak tahu ke mana ia harus melambaikan tangan, tapi sebaiknya ia melakukan yang sebisa ia lakukan. Tidak seperti _namja_ yang sekarang masih terduduk di lantai Skyrail.

"_Yaa! _Kenapa kau diam saja? Bukankah mereka meminta kita untuk melambaikan tangan?" Sungmin gemas sekaligus kesal melihat _namja _yang diam saja itu.

"Ada kau. Kenapa harus aku?" Ia malah balik bertanya.

"Tes, tes. Kami sudah melihat Anda," terdengar lagi suara dari _speaker._ "Begini _Ahjumma,_ Anda sekarang berada di ketinggian 2150 meter dari permukaan tanah. Ada sedikit gangguan pada sistem rail otomatis kami. Tapi tidak perlu khawatir, kami sedang berusaha memperbaikinya. Anda akan selamat, _Ahjumma,_" lanjutnya.

Sungmin bukan tidak senang dengar ucapan dari petugas Skyrail barusan. Tapi coba lihat kedua tangannya yang mengepal.

"Apa katanya? _Ahjumma?" _Sungmin mendesis tidak terima.

* * *

"Haah," _Namja _itu menghembuskan napasnya keras-keras. Sudah lima belas menit sejak terakhir suara yang berasal dari _speaker_ memberitahukan bahwa tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Tapi tampaknya belum ada tanda-tanda kereta gantung ini akan kembali berfungsi.

* * *

**-Sungmin POV-**

Sial sekali aku hari ini. Kutukan apa yang diberikan _umma _padaku sampai aku jadi sesial ini? Tadi aku dibentak dan disiram minum di depan umum, hubunganku dengan pacarku putus. Eh, yang itu bukan sial sih sebenarnya. Lalu aku ke sini. Maksud hati aku ingin melepas beban. Malah bertemu orang gila yang mesum itu. Terjebak di ruang sempit dan tempat setinggi ini. Belum lagi kepalaku yang terbentur dan bibirku yang…

Hiii… Membayangkannya malah membuat bulu kudukku berdiri. Mengerikan sekali.

Kepalaku rasanya pegal sekali. Dari tadi aku memang hanya menoleh ke sebelah kiri saja. Mau bagaimana lagi? Kalau aku menolehkan sedikit saja kepalaku, maka aku akan melihatnya. Melihat si mesum itu! Amit-amit deh.

'Tapi, menoleh sedikit tidak apa-apa kan ya?'

Aku menolehkan kepalaku. Menghadapnya yang berada di seberangku. Ya, aku duduk di bangku besi sisi kiri, sementara dia duduk di sisi kanan. Kulihat dahinya sedikit memerah, itu pasti karena aku membenturkan kepalaku. Huh, rasakan kepalaku yang sekeras batu ini! Ah, bibir menjijikan itu berdarah.

Sepertinya aku tidak sengaja menggigit bibirnya saat bibir kami ber…

"Aaaaarrggghh." Kugelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" tanyanya gusar. Aku semakin merinding mendengar suaranya yang mesum itu. _"Ya, Ahjumma!" _teriaknya membuatku tersentak.

"Kau panggil aku apa?" tanyaku sinis. Aku perempuan yang belum menikah dan lagi apa wajahku setua itu? Menyebalkan sekali.

"Ada yang salah, _Ahjumma?"_ tanyanya tanpa rasa bersalah. Cari mati sekali!

"Apa?" tanyaku lebih keras.

"_Ah jum ma,"_ dengan sangat menyebalkan dia menekankan kata itu sesuai dengan suku katanya. Benar-benar rasanya ingin sekali aku menendangnya keluar dari gerbong ini dan membiarkannya jatuh terhempas ke tanah.

Aku bangkit dari dudukku. Berjalan ke arahnya dengan tangan terkepal. Si kurang ajar itu malah menjulurkan lidahnya meledekku. Aku hendak menerkamnya tapi tiba-tiba saja…

Lagi aku hampir terjatuh karena tersandung kakiku sendiri. Untung saja hampir.

"Fiuhh…" lega karena aku tidak jatuh dan tubuhku ditahan seseorang.

"Nah, _Ahjumma, _apa kau begitu menyukaiku?" tanya orang yang menyelamatkanku. "Apa kau betah berada lama-lama di pelukanku?"

Aku seperti baru saja mendengar bisikan setan. Aku bergidik ngeri dan melepaskan kedua tangannya dari pinggangku. Dan hendak mendorongnya. Tapi aku merasa gerbong kereta gantung ini bergoyang cukup keras. Seperti saat berhenti mendadak tadi, kereta gantung ini bergerak dengan mendadak. Tubuhku kembali kehilangan keseimbangan.

**-SUNGMIN POV END-**

* * *

De Javu. Tubuh mereka kembali jatuh bersamaan. Posisinya pun persis seperti sebelumnya. Sungmin berada di atas, dan _namja_ itu di bawahnya. Wajah mereka sejajar, dan bibir mereka kembali bersatu tanpa diminta. Kali ini Sungmin langsung tersadar dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah sang _namja._

Teriakan lagi-lagi menggema memenuhi gerbong kereta gantung itu. Sungmin ingin melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang tadi di lakukannya tadi. Yaitu membenturkan kepalanya sendiri ke kepala _namja _yang ada di bawah tubuhnya.

Ia bersiap mengangkat kedua tangannya. Tapi tangan yang lebih besar dari tangannya menahan pergerakan tangan Sungmin dan malah mengunci kedua tangan itu di kedua pipi Sungmin.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar menyukaiku ya, _Ahjumma_?" tanya _namja _itu seraya memajukan wajahnya mendekat ke wajah Sungmin. Sungmin dapat melihat dengan jelas ada darah segar yang keluar dari sudut bibir si _namja_. Apa dia tidak sengaja sudah menggigit bibir itu lagi?

KISS.

Betapa kagetnya Sungmin saat tanpa aba-aba _namja _itu menciumnya. Mencium Sungmin tepat di bibirnya dengan sengaja.

_"Pabbo! _Kau ini mesum sekali! Tidak lihat dirimu, kau ini masih siswa _senior_ _high-school._ Jangan kurang ajar bocah!"

Teriakan keras Sungmin terus terdengar sepanjang perjalanan Skyrail kembali ke _center._

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Mohon maaf jika ada yang kurang berkenan dengan penggunaan tokoh Heecul pada Chapter 1. Aku harap kalian jangan terlalu membayangkan Heecul secara fisik, aku hanya meminjam namanya aja kok. Terima kasih. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Previous Chapter: Sungmin dua kali tanpa sangaja berciuman dengan **_**namja**_** yang terjebak bersamanya di Skyrail. Tapi, kenapa **_**namja**_** itu malah mencium Sungmin secara sengaja? Itu artinya Sungmin berciuman tiga kali dengan **_**namja**_** yang ternyata masih berstatus siswa **_**senior**__**high-school.**_

* * *

"_Yaa, Ahjumma! _Tunggu!" Teriak _namja _itu mengikuti langkah Sungmin begitu mereka keluar dari gerbong Skyrail yang sudah tiba di _center_. "Kita perlu bicara!"

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya. Membalikkan badannya dan menatap tajam pada _namja_ yang berdiri tiga meter darinya.

"_WAE?!"_ bentak Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja tanpa penjelasan setelah MENCI…" _Namja _itu sepertinya sengaja ingin menekankan kata yang terakhir diucapkannya.

Sungmin yang panik buru-buru menghampiri sang _namja _dan menutup mulutnya. Bagaimana tidak, beberapa petugas Skyrail memang sedang memperhatikan mereka. Sungmin tidak mau dipermalukan untuk kedua kalinya di depan umum di hari yang sama.

"Sudah kubilang jangan mengucapkan kata yang menjijikan seperti itu," tangan Sungmin masih digunakan untuk menutup mulut _namja _yang mengenakan kemeja putih dan celana abu-abu itu.

"Awaowoao," gumam _namja _itu tidak jelas karena mulutnya sedang dibekap Sungmin.

Sadar tangannya yang masih membekap mulut si _namja, _Sungmin melepaskannya.

"_Wae?"_ Sungmin masih bertanya dengan ketus.

"Setidaknya kau harus membantu aku mengobati luka-lukaku," katanya menyentuh kening dan bibirnya yang sudah agak bengkak dan memerah. "Kau membuatku babak belur, tahu?"

Dahi Sungmin berkerut. Sebenarnya ia tidak tega juga melihat siswa sekolah yang ada di hadapannya itu. Bagaimana kalau nanti saat dia pulang ke rumah, orang tuanya mendapati dirinya luka-luka seperti itu?

"Berpikir apa lagi? Kau mau orang tuaku berpikir kalau aku ini adalah korban tawuran atau semacamnya?" _Namja_ itu masih mencoba membujuknya. _"Umma _pasti akan berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentangku. _Eottokhe?" _Kyuhyun menunjukkan dirinya seolah-olah khawatir.

Sungmin semakin tidak tega. _"Arraseo._ Di luar tempat ini ada toserba dan kita bisa membeli obat untukmu. Sebaiknya kita ke sana," Sungmin akhirnya mengalah.

_Namja _itu tersenyum lebar dan menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya. Lalu ia mem_pout_kan bibirnya yang terdapat luka kecil di sudutnya dengan darah yang mulai mengering. Pout bibirnya sedikit dimajukan membuat Sungmin kembali merinding.

Duakk.

Tanpa ancang-ancang Sungmin memukulkan tas tangannya ke wajah _namja _itu dan balik badan meninggalkan sang _namja _yang mengelus bagian wajahnya yang kembali menjadi korban Sungmin. Ia melihat punggung Sungmin yang mulai menjauh dan tanpa sadar, senyum tersungging dari bibirnya yang sedikit terluka itu.

* * *

"_Kamsahamnida,"_ ujar Sungmin sambil menunduk pada seorang _ahjussi _saat menerima kembalian uang dan obat yang baru dibelinya.

Sungmin menghampiri _namja _yang seragam sekolahnya sudah berantakan itu. Mereka duduk berhadapan di salah satu sudut toserba yang dibuat menyerupai kafe.

"Nih obatnya. Bersihkan lukanya, setelah itu oleskan obatnya." Sungmin terburu-buru ingin pergi. Ia sampai tidak sadar dompetnya yang belum ia masukkan ke dalam tas terjatuh. Lagipula tangannya ditahan oleh tangan lain.

"Tunggu dulu, _Ahjumma. _ Setidaknya kau bantu aku mengobatinya. Bibirku kan…" Terulang lagi. _Namja _itu sengaja meninggikan suaranya agar didengar oleh pengunjung toserba yang ada di sekitar mereka.

"_Yaa!" _Sungmin dengan terpaksa kembali menempati tempat duduknya. "Setelah aku mengobati lukamu, biarkan aku pulang dengan tenang dan damai. _Arraseo_ bocah?"

_Namja_ yang dipanggil bocah itu mengangguk. _"Ne, Ahjumma."_

Telinga Sungmin kembali panas. Diambilnya kapas dan cairan higienis dengan kasar. Bukannya membersihkan luka itu dengan hati-hati dan perlahan, Sungmin sengaja menempelkan kapas basah itu dengan kasar dan keras ke bibir _namja _itu.

"_Ya, Ahjumma!" _ringisnya kesakitan._ "_Kau yang putus dengan kekasihmu aku yang menjadi korban."

Sungmin mengulanginya lagi. Membasahi kapas dengan cairan higienis dan menempelkannya dengan kasar, kali ini di kening si _namja_. "Bukan urusanmu aku putus dengan kekasihku dan berhentilah memanggilku _ahjumma, _Bocah!"

"_Aish…" _ringisan itu terdengar lagi. "Kalau begitu berhentilah memanggilku bocah. Cho Kyuhyun _imnida_," lanjut _namja_ yang ternyata bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

Sungmin yang baru saja membuka tutup _tube _salep, menatap Kyuhyun. "Memangnya aku tanya namamu?" Lalu dengan _cotton bud _ia mengambil sedikit salepnya.

Cho Kyuhyun mem_pout_kan bibirnya. _"Nugu?"_ tanya Kyuhyun saat Sungmin mulai mengoleskan salep itu di bagian bibirnya.

"Siapapun namaku, yang jelas kau tidak boleh memanggilku _ahjumma." _Sungmin mengambil lagi salepnya dengan _cotton bud. "_Panggil aku _noona_ atau _agasshi. Arraseo?"_ lanjutnya sambil mengoleskan salep ke bagian kening Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah. Sudah selesai," Sungmin membereskan obat-obatannya ke dalam satu plastik. "Oleskan salepnya setiap kau selesai mandi. Kau mengerti, Bocah?" Sungmin bersiap hendak pergi. Baru saja Sungmin berdiri, kemudian ia duduk lagi.

Wajahnya didekatkan beberapa sentimeter ke arah Cho Kyuhyun. "Begini, lupakan semua kejadian yang terjadi di Skyrail. Anggap saja kita tidak pernah bertemu," bisik Sungmin pada Kyuhyun. Lalu sungguh-sungguh meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terbengong-bengong.

* * *

**-KYUHYUN POV-**

_Yeoja_ yang sedari tadi kupanggil _ahjumma _itu membereskan obat-obatan yang tadi digunakannya untuk mengobatiku ke dalam satu kantong plastik berwarna putih. Ia seperti terburu-buru.

Aku memperhatikan pergerakan _ahjumma _yang tidak mau menyebutkan namanya itu. Cantik. Ah, lebih baik kutambahkan kata 'sangat' di depannya. Ya, dia sangat cantik.

"Oleskan salepnya setiap kau selesai mandi. Kau mengerti, Bocah?" ujarnya padaku sambil menyampirkan tasnya ke pundak sebelah kanannya, bersiap untuk pergi. Cih, padahal aku sudah menyebutkan namaku. Tapi dia tetap saja memanggilku bocah.

Aku baru saja hendak protes dengan caranya memanggilku saat kulihat ia yang sudah berdiri kembali duduk di hadapanku. Wajahnya mendekat ke arahku.

Astaga, entah ini sudah ke berapa kalinya aku melihat wajahnya sedekat itu padaku. Aku merasakannya lagi. Napasku tertahan saat wajah kami jadi begitu dekat. Sama seperti saat aku melihat matanya terpejam ketika bibir kami bersentuhan secara tidak sengaja di Skyrail tadi.

"Begini, lupakan semua kejadian yang terjadi di Skyrail. Anggap saja kita tidak pernah bertemu," katanya sambil sedikit berbisik seolah-olah kejadian di Skyrail hanya kami berdua saja yang boleh tahu.

Tanpa sadar ia sudah berdiri dan berlalu meninggalkanku.

'_Omo, _aku bahkan belum tahu namanya!'

Aku bangkit dan melihat punggungnya sudah mencapai pintu keluar toserba yang memang letaknya tidak jauh dari tempat kami duduk. Tepat sekali. Saat aku keluar dari toserba, ia sedang membuka pintu taksi yang memang sedang parkir di sana. Aku segera menghampiri taksi yang dinaikinya dan mengetuk-ngetuk sisi jendela yang ada di dekatnya.

Ia tidak menurunkan kaca jendela secara penuh, hanya setengahnya saja. Tapi aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang cantik.

"_Wae?" _tanyanya galak. "Apalagi sekarang, Bocah?"

_Aish,_ panggilan itu lagi.

"_Nugu? _Aku ingin tahu namamu, _Ahjumma_," kataku. Sungguh, aku penasaran.

Seperti yang kuduga. Wajahnya terlihat kesal saat aku memanggilnya _ahjumma._

"Apa untungnya memberitahukan namaku padamu, _eoh_?" tanyanya. Masih saja galak padaku.

"Agar aku bisa memanggil namamu kalau suatu saat kita bertemu di suatu tempat," kataku memberi alasan.

"_Andwe. _Tidak mau," ia masih bersikeras tidak mau memberitahukan namanya.

"_Ne._ Baiklah, kalau aku bertemu denganmu lagi. Aku akan memanggilmu dengan panggilan _cha-gi-ya,"_ kataku sambil mengacak rambutnya yang berponi samping. Ya Tuhan, entah dari mana keberanian tanganku sampai berani mengacak-acak rambutnya. Keberanian yang sama saat aku tadi menciumnya dengan sengaja ketika Skyrail yang sempat berhenti mulai kembali berufungsi.

Ia diam saja, tidak merespon.

"Aaaaaarrrgggghhh…" Aku berteriak histeris karena tiba-tiba _'chagiya'_ baruku ini menutup kaca jendela otomatisnya hingga tanganku terjepit.

-**KYUHYUN POV END-**

* * *

Sungmin menurunkan sedikit kaca jendelanya. Kyuhyun tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu dan langsung menarik tangannya keluar. Menggoyangkan pelan pergelangan tangannya yang baru saja terjepit.

"Rasakan!" seru Sungmin lalu menjulurkan lidahnya. Sungmin menekan tombol otomatis kaca jendela itu hingga tertutup penuh. Tidak lama kemudian taksi itu pun melaju meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang sedang memegangi pergelangan tangannya yang sakit dengan tangan yang lainnya.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya akan bertemu dengan seorang _namja_ yang begitu ajaib. Hari ini benar-benar menakjubkan. Dalam waktu beberapa jam saja di bagian tubuhnya ada yang terasa sakit padahal hanya karena seorang _yeoja_. Perlahan Kyuhyun menyentuh pelan keningnya, bibirnya, lalu pergelangan tangannya.

"Permisi," seseorang menegur Kyuhyun pelan. Membuat Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya. Ternyata seorang _yeoja_ berseragam hijau khas pramuniaga toserba. "Apakah ini barang-barang Anda?"

Kyuhyun memperhatikan barang-barang yang ada di tangan _yeoja_ itu. Ranselnya, plastik berisi obat, dan…

"Dompet?"

"Dompet ini kami temukan di bawah kursi yang tadi diduduki oleh teman Anda," katanya sopan. "Untung saja saya belum terlambat. Ini, silakan."

"_Kamsahamnida." _Kyuhyun menerima barang-barang itu. Setelahnya, pramuniaga itu kembali masuk ke dalam toserba.

Penasaran ia membuka dompet berwarna hitam yang ada di tangannya. Ada beberapa lembar uang dan…

"_Mwo?" _Kyuhyun sedikit kaget. "Apa tidak ada yang lain lagi?" Kyuhyun kaget karena sedikit sekali isi dompet _yeoja _itu. Bahkan sangat sedikit.

Kyuhyun yang masih penasaran membongkar-bongkar isi dompetnya. Akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah kartu –satu-satunya kartu dalam dompet- yang bertuliskan: KARTU MAHASISWA PASCASARJANA SUJU UNIVERSITY. NAMA: LEE SUNGMIN. DEPARTEMEN: SASTRA. Di kartu itu terdapat foto Lee Sungmin dengan poni rata yang menutupi keningnya. Di foto itu Sungmin terlihat lebih muda.

'Foto ini benar-benar pembohongan publik.' Pikir Kyuhyun.

"_Ne chagiya,_ jadi namamu Min-ah?" gumam Kyuhyun. Kedua ujung bibir Kyuhyun tertarik. Ia tersenyum. Lalu melangkahkan kakinya ringan.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mau membaca dan _review. _:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Previous Chapter: Lee Sungmin meminta Cho Kyuhyun untuk melupakan semua kejadian yang baru saja mereka lewati di Skyrail.**

* * *

**-SUNGMIN POV-**

Lelah sekali rasanya hari ini. Kusandarkan tubuhku di jok taksi yang kurasa sangat empuk. Kupejamkan mataku dan kurasakan dingin dari pendingin udara taksi menyelimuti tubuhku. Kupijat pelipisku pelan.

_Mood_ku tiba-tiba rusak. Aku mengacak-acak rambutku seperti orang frustasi.

'Berani sekali bocah ingusan seperti dia menyentuh kepalaku. Dasar tidak sopan.'

Kulihat wajah supir taksi yang ketakutan dari kaca spion tengah. Aku menghela napas dan mengubah sikapku dengan merapikan rambutku dengan gaya yang anggun. Supir taksi itu pasti berpikir aku sedang tidak waras.

Ya, sepertinya aku memang sedang tidak waras. Lebih tepatnya tertular tidak waras karena ulah Heecul dan bocah itu.

'Kenapa sih aku harus bertemu dengan _namja-namja_ tidak waras seperti mereka? Apa masih ada _namja _yang normal-normal saja di dunia ini?'

Aku menghela napas lagi dengan tidak semangat. Yang ini sedikit lebih berat. Kulirik lagi kaca spion tengah. Wajah heran dari supir taksi itu yang kini dapat kulihat. Kurasa dia akan benar-benar menganggapku gila. Sudahlah, aku tidak peduli.

Drrrtt… drrrtt… Ponselku bergetar. Aku mengambilnya dari tasku dan melihat nama Kibum di layar yang sedang berkedip-kedip itu.

"_Yoboseo?"_

'Yaa! _Minnie apa benar kau memutuskan hubunganmu dengan Prince Heecul?' _Kibum berteriak begitu aku menjawab teleponnya, kujauhkan sedikit ponselku dari telinga. Apa si galak itu sudah bercerita ke orang lain tentang putusnya hubungan kami?

"_Ne."_ jawabku singkat. Cih, malas sekali rasanya mendengar Kibum menyebut nama Heecul dengan gelar _prince._

'_Wae? Kau benar-benar _babo_. Besok ceritakan padaku, aku akan menghampirimu seusai kuliah. Kuharap kau memikirkan segala sesuatunya malam ini. Jangan sampai menyesali keputusanmu!" _katanya masih dengan berapi-api lalu begitu saja menutup hubungan telepon kami.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Menyesal katanya? Aku memang sangat menyesal. Menyesal karena pernah menerimanya menjadi _namjachingu-_ku. Itu adalah keputusan terbodoh yang pernah kuambil. Bagaimana tidak? Sejak dari awal kami jadian, aku sudah bisa melihat sifat egois dan posesifnya.

Dia selalu marah-marah ketika melihatku dengan _namja_ lain, padahal kami tidak berbuat apa-apa. Padahal jika _namja_ itu hanya temanku, bahkan pada _namja_ yang tidak kukenal. Seperti ketika kami makan di salah satu kantin kampus.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?" tanya Heecul saat seorang pelayan kantin yang baru selesai mengantarkan makanan pesanan dirinya sendiri dan Sungmin.

"Maksudmu?" Sungmin balik bertanya karena tidak mengerti.

"Pura-pura tidak mengerti. Kau baru saja menggodanya." Heecul mendecih. "Pantas saja sudah dua kali kau mengajakku untuk makan di sini. Rupanya untuk bertemu dengan _namja _tadi kan?" tuduh Heecul tanpa perasaan.

"_Mwo?" _Mata Sungmin terbelalak. "Aku tidak bermaksud menggoda _namja_ tadi. Dia baru saja mengantarkan pesanan kita, jadi wajar saja kalau aku tersenyum sebagai rasa terima kasihku. Bukannya diberi muka masam," jelas Sungmin memberi pembelaan.

"Kau mengelak."

"Kau yang pencemburu," sergah Sungmin.

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. Tidak menyangka ada orang yang tega menyebut dirinya penggoda, terlebih kata itu keluar dari mulut _namjachingu_-nya sendiri. "Sudah kubilang, aku tidak menggodanya. Aku hanya berterima kasih. Perlu kau tahu, masakan di kantin ini sangat enak, makanya aku mengajakmu ke sini. Tapi, kau malah merusak _mood _makanku." Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Heecul yang masih emosi.

**-FLASHBACK OFF-**

* * *

"Permisi, _agasshi, _kita sudah sampai," tegur supir taksi itu ramah padaku. Ternyata kami sudah sampai di depan gedung flat kecilku.

Aku merogoh tasku untuk mengambil dompet. Sekali aku mencari tapi tanganku belum menyentuh dompetku. Lagi aku mencari, mengeluarkan beberapa barang dari tasku, ternyata tetap tidak ada.

'Sial ke mana dompetku? Jatuh atau dicopet?'

"Ngg… _Ahjussi, _bisakah kau menungguku sebentar?" tanyaku pada supir taksi. Tanpa sadar aku mengelus belakang leherku, seperti biasa. "Sepertinya dompetku terjatuh entah di mana, jadi aku akan mengambil uang dulu di dalam _flat."_

"_Ne, _silakan _agasshi_. Sebaiknya cepat, karena argo taksinya tetap berjalan," katanya mempersilakan aku untuk mengambil uang di dalam _flat._

Aku turun dari taksi dan masuk ke dalam _flat _untuk mengambil uang. Kemudian ke luar lagi dan membayarkannya pada supir taksi itu. Setelah itu aku masuk ke dalam _flat_ dan mengistirahatkan tubuhku di kasur.

Aku jadi teringat dompetku, hilang di mana juga aku tidak tahu. Saat aku membeli obat, dompetku masih ada. Apa terjatuh di toserba? Atau malah jatuh di taksi?

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang terlalu aku khawatirkan atas hilangnya dompet itu. Dompet hitam itu bukan lah dompet yang biasa kubawa. Hari ini aku salah bawa dompet. Dompetku yang sebenarnya ada di meja riasku. Dompet yang hilang itu hanya kuselipi beberapa lembar uang, mungkin jumlahnya juga tidak cukup untuk membayar ongkos taksiku tadi.

"Sudah lah, biarkan saja," gumamku sambil beranjak dari kasur dan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

**-SUNGMIN POV END-**

* * *

"Demikian pelajaran kita untuk hari ini. Sampai jumpa di pertemuan berikutnya," ujar seorang _namja_ yang sudah tua tetapi masih tegap dan terlihat sehat.

"Akhirnya," ujar Sungmin lega sambil menghela napas panjang.

Hari ini Sungmin baru selesai kuliah pukul empat sore. Cukup lelah mendengarkan dosen profesor itu. Suaranya yang pelan membuat Sungmin merasa ngantuk karena seperti sedang dibacakan dongeng pengantar tidur.

Lee Sungmin keluar dari gedung kuliahnya dengan santai, sampai tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik paksa oleh seseorang.

"_Yaa! _Lepaskan aku," teriak Sungmin tertahan.

Orang itu bergeming dan tetap memaksa Sungmin untuk mengikuti langkahnya. Ia membawa Sungmin ke taman yang ada di belakang gedung kuliah Sungmin. Taman itu memang agak sepi karena letaknya di belakang.

"Kubilang lepaskan tanganku!" Sungmin berteriak lebih kencang.

Orang itu akhirnya melepaskan tangan Sungmin dan berdiri berhadapan dengan Sungmin.

"_Wae?_ Kenapa lagi sekarang ?" tanya Sungmin.

"Apa kau benar-benar serius dengan ucapanmu yang kemarin?" tanya Kim Heecul, _namja_ yang menarik paska tangan Sungmin.

Sungmin mencoba mengingat-ingat semua yang diucapkannya kemarin pada mantan _namjachingu_-nya itu, tapi yang muncul dalam memorinya adalah kejadian saat Heecul menggebrak meja dan kejadian paling memalukan yang pernah dialaminya sepanjang masa. Yaitu saat Heecul menyiram wajahnya dengan air.

"Maksudmu yang mana? Yang aku bilang kau egois, galak, aku menyesal menjadi _yeojachingu-_mu atau saat aku bilang kita sudah putus? Semuanya memang benar. Asal kau tahu, baru kali ini aku merasa sangat yakin dengan apa yang aku ucapkan. Tanpa ragu sedikit pun," jelas Sungmin.

Heecul membesarkan matanya, keningnya berlipat. Lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. Kulitnya yang putih sedikit memerah. Nampak jelas bahwa sekarang ia sedang menahan marah.

"Setelah membentakku di depan umum, dan menyiramkan air, apalagi yang mau kau lakukan? Menamparku, atau memukulku,_eoh?"_

"Kau…" Kim Heecul mengangkat tangan kanannya. Lee Sungmin menutup matanya sadar ia akan mendapat kekerasan dan bersumpah akan meneruskannya ke jalur hukum jika itu benar terjadi.

Heecul hendak menampar Sungmin, tapi ada tangan lain yang menahannya.

Perlahan Sungmin membuka matanya.

"Kau?"

* * *

**-KYUHYUN POV-**

Aku berniat bertemu lagi dengan Lee Sungmin setelah pertemuan kami kemarin yang cukup ekstrem. Dompet inilah yang membawaku ke sini. Ke sebuah kampus besar yang sebenarnya tidak kuminati untuk didatangi.

Usai sekolah tadi aku langsung meluncur ke sini. Aku juga sudah menyesuaikan diri dengan tidak memakai seragamku dan menggantinya dengan pakaian yang sama seperti kebanyakan mahasiswa di sini. Kemeja dan celana panjang.

Karena ini adalah kali pertama aku datang ke kampus ini, aku sempat bertanya pada beberapa orang untuk mencari gedung departemen sastra. Jawaban mereka aneh-aneh. Saat kutanya pada _yeoja, _ada yang menanyakan apakah aku ingin menjemput _noona_-ku atau apakah aku ingin mendaftar di kampus ini, bahkan menanyakan usiaku. Sedangkan yang _namja _ sama saja. Memberiku petunjuk jalan yang malah membawaku ke taman yang sepi begini.

"Setelah membentakku di depan umum, dan menyiramkan air, apalagi yang mau kau lakukan? Menamparku, atau memukulku, _eoh?"_

Aku mendengar suara teriakan seseorang dengan jelas. Seorang _yeoja_. Aku menghampiri suara itu dan betapa kagetnya aku saat melihat Sungmin bersama seorang _namja._

"Kau…" kata_ namja _itu mengacungkan tangannya. Aku menahan pergerakan tangan itu karena gerakannya memang seperti ingin menampar.

_Namja _itu menoleh ke arahku, ada emosi yang tinggi di matanya. Sedangkan Sungmin mulai membuka matanya.

"Kau?" tanya Sungmin saat melihatku sedang menahan tangan seseorang yang hendak menamparnya.

Aku menghempas tangan _namja _itu dengan keras. Tubuhnya sedikit tersentak mundur.

"Kalau kau berani menyentuhnya, kupastikan kakimu akan patah!" ancamku.

"Cih." _Namja _itu mendecih dan mencoba menyerangku.

Duak.

Dengan cekatan aku menahan tangannya lagi dan mengambil celah untuk memukul tepat di rahangnya.

Sementara Sungmin hanya menutup mulutnya seakan tidak percaya dengan hal yang baru saja kulakukan.

_Namja _itu menggeramkan rahangnya sebentar dan pergi meninggalkan kami tanpa sepatah kata pun. Tapi aku dapat melihat ada kemarahan yang berlipat ganda setelah kejadian pukulanku tadi. Dari cara jalannya terlihat kalau dia sangat marah.

"Auuww…" Aku meniup-niup tanganku yang tadi kugunakan untuk memukul _namja _itu. Aku mulai merasa nyeri di bagian punggung tanganku.

"Sok jagoan, tapi kesakitan juga," komentarnya melihatku yang masih meringis. Ia berjalan ke salah satu bangku taman yang ada di situ. Aku mengikutinya dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Harusnya kau berterima kasih," aku membalas komentarnya.

"_Gomawo,"_ katanya kemudian. Aku tersenyum mendengar permintaan maafnya. Sungmin terlihat tulus saat mengatakannya.

"Ada apa kau ke sini? Menguntitku, _eoh?"_ tanya Sungmin.

"_Ani," jawabku. _ Lalu mengeluarkan dompetnya dari tas ranselku. "Ini milikmu, kan?" Pertanyaan yang tidak penting. Jelas-jelas aku tahu dompet itu miliknya.

Raut wajah Sungmin yang tadinya kusut berubah jadi ceria saat aku menunjukkan dompetnya. "Ada padamu rupanya?" Ada nada sinis dalam pertanyaan. Alis matanya naik sebelah. Menggemaskan sekali.

"Kau menjatuhkannya saat di toserba. Pramuniaga di sana memberikannya padaku," jawabku sambil memberikan dompetnya kepada si pemilik.

Ia mem_pout_kan bibirnya seperti tidak yakin. Lalu mengecek isi dompetnya. Uangnya, kartu mahasiswanya, dan…

"_YAAA!´_Apa ini?!_" _Lagi-lagi aku mendengar teriakannya.

**-KYUHYUN POV END-**

* * *

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Previous Chapter: Cho Kyuhyun berniat untuk mengembalikan dompet Sungmin yang ada padanya. Tapi apa yang dilihatnya? Sungmin sedang bersama dengan seorang **_**namja.**_

* * *

"_YAAA!_ Apa ini?!" teriak Sungmin ketika mendapati isi dompetnya. Isi dompetnya memang tidak ada yang berkurang, bahkan bertambah.

Kyuhyun, _namja_ yang diteriakinya malah senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Kenapa kau menaruh fotomu di dalam dompetku?" tanya Sungmin mengeluarkan tiga lembar foto asing dari dalam dompetnya.

"Dompetmu sepi sekali, jadi kutambahkan fotoku. Dan lagi, kalau kau rindu padaku, kau bisa memandangi fotoku. _Arraseo, chagi?"_

Sungmin bergidik ngeri. "Kau membuatku merinding." Sungmin mengembalikan foto-foto Kyuhyun yang ada di dalam dompetnya.

"Kenapa dikembalikan? Setidaknya kau harus menyimpan satu," tolak Kyuhyun saat Sungmin mengembalikan foto-fotonya. "Bagaimana kalau foto ini saja? Aku sangat tampan di sini," ujar Kyuhyun memperlihatkan fotonya yang sedang memegang gitar.

Sungmin membuat _gimmick _seperti orang yang hendak muntah saat mendengar kenarsisan Kyuhyun. _"Andwe, andwe," _Sungmin balas menolak.

"_Ahjumma,_ ayolah," bujuk Kyuhyun memamerkan wajah _aegyo_-nya. Sebenarnya tidak perlu sengaja meng-_aegyo-_kan wajahnya, wajah Kyuhyun memang masih kekanakan. "Anggap saja sebagai balasan karena aku sudah mengembalikan dompetmu."

"_Aish, _mana ada alasan seperti itu!" Sungmin jadi kesal karena sebutan _ahjumma_ itu lagi. "Satu lagi, sudah kubilang berhentilah memanggilku dengan sebutan _ahjumma_. Aku belum menikah dan lagi aku tidak setua yang kau pikirkan," Sungmin jadi lebih terdengar mulai putus asa saat mengucapkannya.

Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya sebelah. _"Jinjja?"_ tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya. "Setidaknya usiamu sudah 30 tahun kurasa," tebak Kyuhyun asal.

"Asal bicara sekali." Sungmin mengeluarkan dompet aslinya dan mengeluarkan kartu kependudukannya. "Lihat! Usiaku baru hampir 23 tahun. Jangan suka menambah-nambahkan usia seseorang," Sungmin menunjuk tahun kelahirannya yang tertera di kartu itu.

Bukannya memperhatikan angka yang ditunjuk Sungmin, Kyuhyun malah memperhatikan foto Sungmin di kartu itu. "Cih. Fotomu sangat pembohongan publik. Ini pasti foto adikmu, _eoh?"_ sindir Kyuhyun mengomentari foto Sungmin yang memakai poni dan terlihat… Cantik dan menggemaskan bukan?

"_Yaa! _Dasar bocah _pabbo!" _ Sungmin buru-buru ingin mengambil kartu kependudukannya dan menyimpannya lagi dalam dompet. Tapi Kyuhyun merebutnya cepat.

"Kartu ini aku sita. Besok akan kukembalikan setelah kita berkencan. Aku akan datang pukul sepuluh pagi ke alamat yang tertera di kartu ini," ujar Kyuhyun seraya berdiri.

"KAU!" Sungmin berusaha merebut kartunya kembali. "Kembalikan kartuku," pinta Sungmin, tangannya menggapai-gapai angin. Sungguh perbuatan yang sia-sia.

Belum sempat Sungmin mengambilnya, Kyuhyun keburu menyimpan kartu itu di saku belakang celana panjangnya. Kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang kosong ia gunakan untuk menahan kedua tangan Sungmin yang dari tadi melayang-layang berusaha menggapai kartu miliknya. Kyuhyun menahan dan mengunci kedua tangan Sungmin.

"Berdandanlah yang cantik. Sampai jumpa besok." Belum sempat Sungmin membalas, Kyuhyun sudah mencium kening Sungmin. Sekilas saja, tapi sanggup membuat keduanya membeku untuk beberapa detik.

Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya meledek Sungmin, sebelum ia berlalu dan berlari meninggalkan Sungmin.

"_Yaaa!" _Sungmin berteriak, Kyuhyun menengok tanpa menghentikan langkahnya yang sedang mundur. Lalu memberi _kiss bye _jauh untuk Sungmin. Kemudian membalik badan dan sungguh-sungguh meninggalkan Sungmin yang hanya bisa terdiam.

"_YA! Yeoja _genit!"

* * *

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Seorang _yeoja_ dengan tubuh agak gempal berdiri beberapa meter di belakang Sungmin.

"Bummie?" Sungmin sedikit gelagapan saat mengetahui sahabatnya itu sedang berdiri dengan tatapan curiga menatapnya.

Kim Kibum menghampiri Lee Sungmin. Ia duduk pada bangku yang sebelumnya ditempati Cho Kyuhyun. Kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dadanya. Matanya memincing penuh curiga.

"Sejak kapan kau berdiri di situ?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengikuti Kibum duduk.

"Sejak _namja _itu memintamu berdandan yang cantik dan mengucapkan sampai jumpa besok, lalu mencium keningmu," jawabnya dengan nada sinis.

Sungmin diam saja. Dia tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa.

"Kau ini bagaimana? Kau kan kemarin baru saja putus, tapi hari ini sudah asyik mesra-mesraan dengan _namja_ lain." Kibum yang tidak sabaran karena tidak mendapat respon dari Sungmin dengan cepat 'menyemprot' Sungmin.

"Dia hanya _namja_ yang baru kukenal. Tidak ada hubungan di antara kami, dia bukan siapa-siapa," jawab Sungmin memberi jawaban yang justru membuat Kibum semakin geleng-geleng kepala.

"Terlebih kau baru mengenalnya. Setidaknya kau harus menata perasaanmu terlebih dahulu. Ya walaupun _namja_ itu terlihat uhm… _cute,_ tapi tetap saja, tidak bisa kau jadikan alasan untuk menjadikannya sebagai pelampiasan patah hatimu karena baru putus dengan Heecul _oppa,"_ oceh Sungmin panjang lebar.

_"Ani_, Bummie. Itu tidak seperti yang kau lihat," ujar Sungmin mencoba menjelaskan meskipun ia sendiri bingung dan tidak mau sampai kejadian di Skyrail sampai terdengar di telinga Kibum.

Kibum menatap Sungmin cukup lama. Lalu memeluk Sungmin tiba-tiba. "Aku tahu kau pasti sangat sedih dengan putusnya hubunganmu dan _Prince_ Heecul, tapi aku juga tidak mau kau memanfaatkan _namja_ tadi. Aku tidak mau kau menyesal atau terlibat masalah di kemudian hari," kata Kibum masih memeluk Sungmin. Rupanya Kibum sedang salah paham.

"_Mwo?_" Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku sedih? Aku sama sekali tidak sedih. Aku tidak akan menyesal putus darinya dan... Apa kau bilang tadi? Aku memanfaatkan _namja_ itu? Tuduhanmu itu kejam sekali," Sungmin sebal dengan perkataan sahabatnya.

Sungmin sendiri tahu bahwa Kim Kibum sangat mengidolakan Heecul. Bahkan awal perkenalan Mincul adalah karena Kibum. Saat itu Kibum ingin berkenalan dengan Heecul dan meminta Sungmin untuk menemaninya. Meskipun dari awal sudah terlihat bahwa Heecul lebih tertarik pada Sungmin ketimbang Kibum, tapi Kibum tetap merasa senang dan ikut berbahagia untuk sahabatnya, Lee Sungmin. Itu menurut Kim Kibum, karena kenyataannya Sungmin tidak benar-benar bahagia menjalani tiga bulan hubungannya dengan Kim Heecul.

"Lalu apalagi? Sebelumnya hubunganmu dengan Heecul _oppa_ baik-baik saja. Apa kau berselingkuh dengan _namja_ tadi? Makanya kau diputuskan oleh _Prince?"_ Pertanyaan dan tuduhan yang terdengar lebih kejam dibanding sebelumnya.

"_Aigoo_, Bummie, mana mungkin aku berselingkuh! Kemarin itu..." Sungmin mulai meceritakan penyebab putusnya hubungan antara dirinya dan Heecul. Sungmin juga menceritakan kejadian yang dialaminya kemarin. Tentu saja hanya kejadian saat di kafe bersama Heecul, bukan kejadian saat di Skyrail bersama Kyuhyun. Juga kejadian lain selama tiga bulan hubungannya dengan Heecul yang selama ini tidak diketahui Kibum.

Sepanjang Sungmin bercerita, Kibum lebih banyak menutup mulutnya karena kaget atau menggelengkan kepala karena tidak menyangka sahabatnya ternyata sudah cukup menderita selama tiga bulan belakangan ini.

_"Omooo..._ Tega sekali dia membuatmu begitu malu di depan banyak orang," Kibum kaget sekaligus prihatin saat akhirnya Sungmin meceritakan puncak dari segalanya.

Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepala. Ia bersyukur sahabatnya sudah bisa memahami dirinya dan melupakan segala puja dan puji yang selama ini Kibum sandangkan untuk Heecul.

"Aku tidak tahu kau begitu menderita selama menjalin hubungan dengannya. _Mian,_ Minnie. Aku adalah sahabat yang tidak perhatian," ujar Kibum menyesal, ia kembali memeluk Sungmin.

_"Ne,_ bukan salahmu, Bummie. Sudahlah semua sudah berlalu. Lagipula..."

Kibum melepaskan pelukannya. _"Namja_ yang tadi cukup tampan dan sangat _cute,_ kan?" tanya Kibum memotong pembicaraan Sungmin sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

_"Aish,_ jangan bilang sekarang kau malah mengidolakannya," tanggap Sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Saat pertama kali Kim Kibum menceritakan betapa kagumnya ia pada Heecul ekspresi dan semangatnya sama persis seperti sekarang.

"Ayolah Minnie, ceritakan padaku. Siapa namanya?" Kibum mulai bersemangat lagi.

"Tidaaak!" Teriak Sungmin menghindari pertanyaan Kibum.

Kesempurnaan fisik Heecul tidak dibarengi dengan tingkah laku yang baik. Manusia memang tidak ada yang sempurna. Itu simpulan yang dapat diambil Kibum saat dirinya mulai menginterogasi Sungmin sambil disela tawa keduanya yang pecah.

* * *

Sungmin bangun di hari Sabtu yang cerah ini dengan perasaan linglung. Dibukanya selimut hangat yang digunakannya saat tidur sampai sebatas perut. Kemudian Sungmin mendudukkan tubuhnya di kasur dan menatap _flat_nya yang kosong.

Ya, Lee Sungmin memang tinggal sendirian di _flat_ sederhana itu, bahkan di kota Seoul yang megah. Keluarganya memang tidak tinggal di Seoul, Sungmin tinggal di kota ini untuk keperluan kuliahnya. Jadi, begitu lulus _senior high-school,_ atau tepatnya saat usia 16 tahun, Sungmin hijrah dan tinggal sendirian di sini.

Sungmin mengucek matanya dan mencoba mengumpulkan seluruh ruhnya agar benar-benar sadar. Matanya tertuju pada jam dinding yang tergantung di sisi kirinya. Sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.35.

"_Kartu ini kukembalikan setelah kita berkencan. Aku akan datang pukul sepuluh pagi ke alamat yang tertera di kartu ini.__ Berdandanlah yang cantik."_  
Kata-kata itu tiba-tiba terngiang-ngiang di benak Sungmin.

'Apa dia akan datang?' tanya Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri. Lalu menggeleng sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaannya sendiri. Lalu merebahkan tubuhnya lagi dan kembali menarik selimutnya hingga menutup kepala.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Untuk yang menanyakan sosial mediaku, maaf ya aku nggak bisa memberi tahu. Jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan silakan kirim lewat PM.  
****Dan untuk readers, mohon maaf untuk cahpter berikutnya aku nggak bisa maraton karena ada keperluan yang nggak memungkinkan aku menulis. Mungkin baru bisa update 3-4 hari lagi dari hari ini (Sabtu, 13 Juli). Harap bersabar dan terima kasih. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Previous chapter: Cho Kyuhyun mencari-cari alasan untuk bertemu lagi dengan Sungmin. Tapi Sungmin merasa ragu dan enggan.**

* * *

Sungmin berkali-kali mencoba memejamkan matanya lagi. Tapi tetap tidak bisa. Tubuhnya menggeliat ke kanan dan ke kiri di dalam selimut. Akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan untuk bangun saja. Ia duduk terdiam di kasur empuknya. Kembali menatap jam dinding yang ada di sebelah kiri. Jarum-jarum jam itu sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.45.

"Aargghh." Sungmin mengacak-acak rambutnya yang memang sudah acak-acakan.  
'Aku ini kenapa sih?' Sungmin bertanya dalam hati. 'Untuk apa aku menanggapi serius ucapan bocah itu? Kalau dia memang ingin mengembalikan kartuku ya harusnya dikembalikan saja. Tidak perlu ada acara kencan segala, kan?'

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. 'Mungkin aku sudah gila. Tapi...'  
Sungmin berhenti berpikir saat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.50. Ia beranjak dari kasurnya untuk mengambil handuk kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

* * *

_Namja_ itu melangkahkan kakinya ringan saat memastikan alamat yang terpampang di depan bangunan kecil yang sederhana dengan alamat yang ada di kartu kependudukan yang dipegangnya.

Di sini Cho Kyuhyun berada. Di depan sebuah gedung yang terdiri dari dua lantai. Gedung itu terbagi menjadi empat _flat_ yang lebih sederhana lagi. Di sana tertera nama-nama penghuni _flat_. Nama Lee Sungmin ada di deretan nomor dua. Tanpa dikomando senyum Kyuhyun terkembang saat membacanya.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun ingin masuk ke dalam gedung dan memberi _surprise_ dengan tiba-tiba mengetuk pintu _flat_ Sungmin. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, lebih baik ia menunggu di sini, di halaman gedung saja. Sungmin akan berteriak dan mengusirnya kalau tahu Kyuhyun dengan tiba-tiba ada di depan pintu kamarnya. Jadilah sekarang Kyuhyun duduk di kursi panjang yang ada di halaman gedung.

Jam tangan digital di tangan Kyuhyun sudah menunjukkan angka 09.55. Masih lima menit lagi sebelum janjinya pada Sungmin. Senyum Kyuhyun tidak dilepaskannya dari bibirnya sejak tadi. Ia memainkan kartu kependudukan Sungmin.

Pukul 10.05, Cho Kyuhyun masih setia menunggu. Senyumnya masih senantiasa terlukis di wajahnya.

Pukul 10.10, senyum Kyuhyun masih terlihat, meskipun sudah sedikit berkurang dari sebelumnya. Kyuhyun mulai berpikir apakah sebaiknya ia mendatangi _flat_ Sungmin atau tetap menunggunya di sini saja.

Pukul 10.15, baru saja Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menghampiri _flat_ Sungmin. Saat ia melihat Sungmin sudah berdiri dengan kemeja putih dan celana panjang abu-abunya. Senyum Kyuhyun terkembang lagi.

"Kenapa baru muncul sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa tidak mengetuk pintu _flat_-ku saja?" Sungmin balik bertanya.

"Kalau aku berdiri di depan _flat_-mu dan tiba-tiba mengetuk pintunya, kau pasti akan berteriak-teriak."

Sungmin membayangkannya, dalam hati ia mengiyakan pendapat Kyuhyun. "Sudahlah, jangan buang-buang waktu untuk membahas yang tidak perlu. Cepat katakan maumu apa dan setelah itu kembalikan kartuku, _ne_?"

"_Aigoo.. _Tampaknya kau tidak sabar ingin segera berkencan denganku. Baiklah, _kajja,"_ Kyuhyun membawa tangan Sungmin dalam genggamannya. Sungmin jelas-jelas merasa risih dengan perlakuan yang diberikan Kyuhyun. Sungmin menarik tangannya dari tangan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak akan kabur. Jadi jangan mencoba mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan," ancam Sungmin.

"Hari ini kau jadi pasangan kencanku. Sudah seharusnya pasangan kencan itu berjalan dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam," Kyuhyun berkilah dan masih memaksa untuk menggenggam tangan Sungmin.

"_Yaa!_"

Kyuhyun memberi _gimmick_ seperti orang menyerah dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya sampai sejajar kepala. _"Arraseo," _Kyuhun akhirnya memilih untuk mengalah.

Mereka berjalan menuju halte terdekat dari _flat _Sungmin. Sungmin sendiri masih belum tahu dirinya akan diajak ke mana. Sempat terpikirkan dirinya akan dibawa ke tempat yang tidak-tidak, tapi mengingat bahwa kemarin Kyuhyun menolongnya dari Heecul, sepertinya Kyuhyun bukan orang jahat.

"_Mwo? _Apa kita akan naik kendaraan umum?" tanya Sungmin saat mereka berdiri di halte dan ada sebuah bis yang berhenti di dekat mereka. Kyuhyun mengajaknya untuk naik bis itu.

"Kau tahu, aku hanya siswa _senior high-school_, tidak sanggup kalau mengajakmu naik taksi. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan kencan pertama kita kau yang membayarkan. _Kajja,"_ Kyuhyun menjelaskan.

Sejujurnya, Sungmin sangat jarang sekali menggunakan kendaraan umum, terlebih ketika ia tinggal di kota Seoul yang _notabene_ memiliki tingkat kriminalitas yang cukup tinggi. Beda dengan daerah asalnya yang jauh lebih aman dari Seoul, naik angkutan umum di malam hari pun masih aman. Selama di Seoul, Sungmin lebih sering menggunakan taksi sebagai alat transportasinya.

"Maksudmu apa dengan kencan pertama? Jangan harap ada lagi setelah ini," Sungmin naik ke dalam bus dengan kaki yang dihentak seperti seorang tentara berbaris. Tentu sebelumnya Sungmin memelototi Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu.

Kyuhyun mengikuti Sungmin dan membayarkan ongkos mereka. Sayangnya, tidak ada bangku yang kosong sehingga mereka berdua terpaksa berdiri. Bis yang membawa mereka cukup penuh, sehingga harus sedikit berdesakan.

"Kenapa melihatku terus?" Sungmin merasa risih karena dari tadi Kyuhyun terus saja memandanginya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Kau sebenarnya cantik, tapi kau mudah sekali marah," Kyuhyun mencoba untuk jujur.

Tanpa diperintah, pipi Sungmin memerah dengan sendirinya. "Jangan bicara yang sembarangan," Sungmin hendak mendorong bahu Kyuhyun, tapi tiba-tiba saja bis berhenti mendadak. Sungmin yang memang tidak berpegangan pada apapun hampir terjatuh. Dengan sigap Kyuhyun menahan tubuh Sungmin cukup dengan satu tangannya saja.

Wajah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun jadi begitu dekat. Tangan Kyuhyun masih ada di pinggang ramping Sungmin. Entah mengapa, Sungmin merasa udara di sekitar mereka jadi lebih panas. Ia berpikir mungkin dirinya saja yang belum terbiasa dengan kendaraan umum.

"Lepaskan tanganmu," Sungmin segera menyadari posisi mereka.

Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Sungmin, tapi setelah itu ia menggenggam lagi tangan Sungmin. Sungmin kaget dan hendak protes, tapi sebelum itu terjadi Kyuhyun berbicara lebih dulu, "Setidaknya kau perlu berpegangan pada sesuatu. Atau kau akan benar-benar terjatuh," ujar Kyuhyun.

_Gotcha!_ Sungmin tidak lagi punya alasan untuk membantah. Sepertinya Sungmin memang harus bersabar menghadapi Kyuhyun, setidaknya sampai kartu kependudukannya kembali.

* * *

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sekarang sudah berdiri di depan gedung dua tingkat yang didominasi jendela-jendela besar dengan kaca hitam. Sungmin sangat asing dengan gedung yang ada di hadapannya. Ia sama sekali belum pernah masuk ke dalam gedung seperti ini.

"Kau yakin kita akan masuk ke dalam?" Sungmin memastikan lagi pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap. _"Wae?"_

Sungmin menggeleng. _"Ani,_ aku hanya sedikit…"

"Ikuti saja. _Kajja," _Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin dan mereka melangkah bersama ke dalam gedung.

Sungmin sedikit merasa aneh berada di dalamnya. Berada di _game center. _Inilah kali pertama dalam hidupnya masuk ke dalam pusat permainan.

Masa kecil dan remaja Sungmin memang banyak dihabiskannya untuk belajar, belajar, dan belajar. Tempat yang ia kunjungi selain sekolah dan rumah, mungkin hanya perpustakaan dan tempat kursus saja. Karena itu tidak heran nilai pelajaran dan prestasinya selalu baik.

Jadilah sekarang Sungmin merasa asing berada di sini. Ada banyak orang di sini. Sebanyak dengan jumlah permainan yang ada di sini. Mulai dari _playstation, _permainan balap motor yang dilengkapi replika motor balap, bahkan ada miniatur basket komplet dengan _ring-_nya.

Sungmin memandang ke sekeliling ruang besar yang agak redup itu. Dilihatnya orang-orang yang sedang fokus pada permainannya masing-masing. Ada anak kecil, remaja, bahkan orang-orang dewasa yang mengenakan seragam kantor. Mungkin yang terakhir ini adalah mereka yang pulang kerja kemarin dan menghabiskan waktu malam mereka di sini. Ekspresinya beragam, ada yang tertawa, senyum-senyum sendiri, bahkan ada yang kecewa saat permainannya berakhir.

Sungmin yang terlalu asyik memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya justru melupakan Kyuhyun. Sungmin kaget karena Kyuhyun sudah tidak ada lagi di sebelahnya. Sejak kapan Kyuhyun menghilang?

'Ke mana dia?' tanya Sungmin dalam hati. Matanya menyusuri orang-orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu satu per satu. Sampai matanya tertuju pada sosok berkaus abu-abu yang sedang duduk membelakanginya dan menatap layar monitor. Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun yang kini sedang serius dengan _playstation_ dan stiknya.

_"Ya,_ kenapa pergi tidak bilang padaku? Kau malah meninggalkanku," tanya Sungmin duduk di bangku yang ada di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah memanggil dan mengajakmu. Tapi kau malah diam saja," jawab Kyuhyun tanpa sedikit pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar monitor yang sedang menampilkan pertandingan mobil balap.

Sungmin yang merasa diacuhkan hanya diam saja tanpa berkomentar sedikit pun.

"Sudahlah, _chagi_, bagaimana kalau kau ikut main saja?" tawar Kyuhyun sambil menoleh sekilas pada Sungmin.

Sungmin membuang mukanya. "Tidak mau," tolak Sungmin tegas.

Hei, kenapa Sungmin tidak protes dengan panggilan _chagi?_ Mulai lelah membantah atau mulai terbiasa?

* * *

_"Yaa!_ Kenapa kau jadi menang terus?" keluh Kyuhyun sambil membanting stik _playstation_-nya.

"Itu pasti karena aku orang yang cepat belajar," ujar Sungmin percaya diri.

Ya, Sungmin yang tadinya jelas-jelas menolak untuk bermain akhirnya tergoda dan mengambil stik yang menganggur. Tanpa disangka Sungmin menyukai permainan yang baru kali ini dimainkannya. Bahkan ia sudah mulai menikmati dan terus-terusan memenangkan permainan.  
Kyuhyun diam-diam memperhatikan Sungmin yang kegirangan saat layar menampilkan mobil yang dikendalikannya mendapat posisi kedua, sedangkan mobil Sungmin ada di posisi pertama.

'Cantik,' gumam Kyuhyun tidak terucap.

"Ayo, kita mulai lagi," tantang Sungmin bersemangat.

_"Andwe, andwe._ Aku bisa kalah lagi," Kyuhyun menolak karena mereka sudah hampir dua jam bermain permainan yang sama.

Sebenarnya tanpa Sungmin ketahui dan sadari, Kyuhyun sengaja membuat dirinya kalah. Mana mungkin Kyuhyun yang seorang _gamers _sejati kalah pada amatiran seperti Sungmin?

"Sudahlah, sekarang sudah pukul satu lewat. Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini. Aku sudah lapar. _Kajja_," ajak Kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan Sungmin segera sebelum Sungmin memaksanya untuk melanjutkan permainan.

"Hei, kita mau ke mana lagi?"

* * *

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Previous Chapter: Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin ke tempat yang asing dan belum pernah didatangi Sungmin.**

* * *

**-SUNGMIN POV-**

Aku sedang menunggunya di sini. Di sebuah restoran cepat saji. Dia, bocah bernama Kyuhyun itu bilang padaku kalau dia kelaparan dan mengajakku ke sini. Sebenarnya aku sendiri sedang kelaparan. Aku belum sarapan pagi ini, wajar saja.

Aku memperhatikannya yang sedang mengorder makanan kami. Telunjuknya tergantung-gantung menunjuk papan menu yang ada di atasnya. Kami sudah sama-sama lapar setelah terlalu asyik bermain di _game center. _Sepertinya aku harus ke sana lagi lain kali. Tidak bersamanya tentu saja.

Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya dan berjalan ke arahku dengan nampan berisi makanan dan minuman yang baru dipesannya. Begitu duduk, dia langsung menyambar burgernya dengan lahap.

"Kenapa tidak makan?" tanya bocah itu dengan mulut yang penuh.

Aku mengambil burger dan mulai memakannya. "Kau bisa tersedak kalau makan terlalu cepat begitu," kataku yang heran melihat cara makannya yang seperti orang tiga hari belum makan.

"Aku tidak sempat sarapan pagi ini. Lapar sekali rasanya," katanya masih dengan mulut penuh. Aku tertawa kecil melihat cara makannya yang bar-bar. Ada sisa _mayonaise_ di susut bibirnya. Ah, bibir menyebalkan itu lagi.

"Ada _mayonaise_ di sekitar mulutmu."

Bocah itu hendak mengelap mulut kotornya dengan punggung lengannya.

"Pakai tisu, kau akan mengotori bajumu kalau begitu caranya, bocah."

Bocah itu menuruti dan menggunakan tisu untuk membersihkan mulutnya. "Aku sudah tidak memanggilmu _ahjumma_, tapi kau tetap saja memanggilku bocah. Kau membuatku kehilangan selera makan," katanya sambil meletakkan burgernya yang sudah dimakan setengah itu ke nampan.

"_Arraseo, _jadi kau mau kupanggil apa?"

"Kyunnie saja," jawabnya. "Atau _chagiya,"_ kali ini sambil senyum-senyum tidak jelas.

"Sekarang kau malah membuatku tidak selera," aku membalik ucapannya. Membuat diriku seolah-olah akan berhenti makan. Padahal tidak, sungguh cacing-cacing di perutku sedang butuh asupan makan sekarang ini.

Wajahnya kali ini cemberut. "Kalau kau tidak mau memanggilku _chagiya, _panggil saja aku Kyunnie, _chagiya." _Coba lihat wajah yang ditunjukkannya sekarang. Persis seperti kartun Crayon Shinchan dengan mata penuh bintang.

"_Arraseo, _Kyunnie," akhirnya aku memanggilnya Kyunnie. Kurasa panggilan Kyunnie jauh lebih baik dari pada aku harus memanggilnya _chagiya._

Bintang-bintang yang tadi hanya ada di matanya, seperti terlihat sedang mengelilingi dirinya. Girang sekali dia. Bocah ini, maksudku Kyunnie, punya banyak perbendaharaan ekspresi. Tidak seperti aku yang lebih sering menunjukkan ekspresi serius atau marah.

"Jadi, ceritakan padaku. Apa _namja_ yang kemarin hampir memukulmu itu adalah mantan pacarmu, _eoh?" _tanya Kyunnie di sela-sela kegiatan makannya.

Benar apa kubilang, kan? Ekspresi marahku keluar saat Kyunnie menyebut kata 'mantan'.

**-SUNGMIN POV END-**

* * *

-**KYUHYUN POV-**

Aku senang sekali saat akhirnya mendengar dirinya memanggilku Kyunnie. Bukan bocah. Aku tahu usiaku lebih muda darinya, tapi sungguh rasanya menyebalkan sekali saat mendengar seseorang yang kau suka memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'bocah'. Ini aneh, tapi sepertinya aku memang suka sekali padanya.

Meskipun dia lebih sering menunjukkan ekspresi wajah yang masam atau marah, tapi Sungmin terlihat cantik dan manis. Dan tadi, saat dia tersenyum karena melihat ada _mayonaise_ di bibirku, _aigoo_… aku hampir mati tersedak. Kalau aku tidak mampu menahan diriku sendiri, aku pasti sudah menculiknya dan mengurungnya di kamarku untuk selamanya.

"Jadi, ceritakan padaku. Apa _namja_ yang kemarin hampir memukulmu itu adalah mantan pacarmu, _eoh?"_

Aku melihat ekspresi wajah kesalnya (lagi). Pasti dia menganggapku sebagai orang menyebalkan. Tapi aku sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa penasaranku.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya tentangnya? Apa kau memang berniat merusak selera makanku?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa penyebab berakhirnya hubungan kalian bukan karena kesalahan ada padamu, tapi karena dia," kataku beralasan.

Ekspresi wajahnya memang kesal, tapi aku tahu dia tidak sungguh-sungguh saat mengatakan selera makannya rusak karena pertanyaanku. _Speed_ makannya justru bertambah. Mungkin Sungmin sama laparnya denganku.

"Tentu saja karena dia. _Namja_ yang sangat pencemburu, egois, dan sama sekali tidak bisa bersikap baik pada _yeoja," _ jawabnya sambil mengunyah makanan yang penuh di mulutnya. Pipinya yang sudah tembam jadi terlihat semakin tembam. Rasanya ingin kucubit. Menggemaskan sekali.

"Kau tahu, kemarin itu dia baru saja memarahiku di depan banyak orang. Bahkan dia menyiramkan minumannya saat kami sedang berada di kafe." Kubiarkan dia mengeluarkan emosinya. Hitung-hitung sebagai balasan karena aku sudah mengganggu sesi curhatnya saat di Skyrail.

"Aku memang bodoh. Seharusnya aku tidak pernah menerimanya. Aku menyesal pernah menjadi _yeojachingu-_nya. Dasar Heecul _pabbo!"_

Ah, jadi nama si bodoh itu Heecul. "Kau bodoh tapi dia lebih bodoh. Bisa-bisanya dia melepaskanmu. Kalau aku jadi dia, aku tidak akan pernah melakukan hal sebodoh itu," pengakuanku itu meluncur tanpa terkendali lagi.

"Benar sekali," katanya bersemangat saat aku menjadi tim pro untuknya. "Dia memang bodoh karena sudah berbuat jahat padaku… _Mwo? _Apa kau tadi sedang berusaha merayuku, _eoh?"_ tanya Sungmin menyadari aku sudah membuat sebuah pengakuan.

**-KYUKHYUN POV END-**

* * *

"_Mwo? _Apa kau tadi sedang berusaha merayuku, _eoh?"_ tanya Sungmin saat menyadari kata-kata yang tadi diucapkan Kyuhyun.

"_Ani, _hanya pendapatku saja," ujar Kyuhyun mengakhiri makan burgernya. Kini beralih pada _french fries_.

"Kau sendiri, kenapa bisa tidur siang di dalam Skyrail? Pasti kau membolos, kan?" tebakan Sungmin lebih kepada menuduh.

Raut wajah Kyuhyun terlihat berbeda. Sedih, marah, atau terluka? Ekspresi Kyuhyun yang seperti baru kali pertama dilihat Sungmin. Sulit ditebak apa yang dipikirkan Kyuhyun saat ini dan juga apa yang terjadi padanya pada hari itu.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Entahlah, mungkin Tuhan hanya ingin membangunkan aku dari mimpi buruk di siang hari, agar aku bisa bertemu dengan kenyataan yang indah," ujar Kyuhyun sepertinya sudah kembali ke asalnya. Senyum Kyuhyun yang menurut Sungmin sangat menyebalkan itu keluar lagi.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. Karena terlalu gemas sekaligus kesal pada Kyuhyun, Sungmin menggigit kentang goreng dengan kasar. "Menyebalkan. Apanya yang mimpi indah? Bagiku siang itu hanya mimpi buruk," sahut Sungmin sambil bersungut.

Kyuhyun tertawa melihat cara makan Sungmin dan wajahnya yang sedang cemberut. "Sudahlah, kita habiskan makan. Setelah itu aku janji akan mengubah mimpi burukmu jadi kenyataan yang indah. Sama seperti yang aku rasakan," ujar Kyuhyun dengan senyum yang sangat terlihat sangat tulus.

'Bocah ini sepertinya dewasa sebelum usianya,' pendapat Sungmin dalam hati.

* * *

"Ini tempat apa?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih terpaku di pintu ruangan.

"Menurutmu apa? Tentu saja ini studio musik," jawab Kyuhyun menempati kursi _grand_ piano yang ada di sudut ruangan itu.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saat ini sudah ada di studio musik. Studio musik yang sangat luas dengan alat musik yang cukup lengkap.

Ting.

Kyuhyun menekan satu tuts piano. Menyadarkan Sungmin yang dari tadi masih asyik menyusuri setiap sisi ruangan. Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun dan berdiri di seberang Kyuhyun.

"Maksudku, kenapa kau membawaku ke sini?" Sungmin bertanya lagi.

"Ini tempat rahasiaku, saat senang, atau sedih aku sering kali menghabiskan waktu di sini." Kyuhyun menekan lagi satu tuts. "Studio ini milik temanku. Kalau sedang tidak ada yang menyewa, dia memperbolehkan aku ke sini," lanjut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin membulatkan mulutnya seperti membentuk huruf O.

Kyuhyun memainkan lagi tutsnya. Kali ini tidak hanya satu. Kyuhyun mulai mengalunkan intro sebuah lagu. Lagu yang tidak dikenal Sungmin. Tapi Sungmin meyakini bahwa lagu itu pasti indah.

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya, mencari _space_ yang agak luas di studio itu. Sungmin menyingkirkan _standing microphone_ yang ada di tengah sedikit ke pinggir dengan jari tangannya yang lentik. Kaki sungmin mulai bergerak mengikuti irama. Begitu pun tangannya, terlebih jemarinya. Sungmin sedang menari!

Kyuhyun yang sedang memainkan piano sempat teralihkan pandangan matanya ke arah Sungmin. Diperhatikannya setiap gerak Sungmin. Kepalanya, tangannya, pinggangnya, lutut bahkan kakinya yang sekarang sedang sedikit berjinjit.

Kyuhyun melihat gerakan Sungmin yang indah. Bahkan terlalu indah. Sungmin menari menyesuaikan gerakannya dengan nada-nada yang keluar dari tekanan jari Kyuhyun pada tuts piano. Sungmin seperti sedang merasuki musik. Gerakannya sangat indah layaknya penari profesional. Sungmin, gerakannya, dan musik melebur menjadi satu.

Ting.

Kyuhyun mengakhiri lagunya dengan satu nada yang indah dan tepat. Sudut matanya melihat Sungmin dengan pose terakhirnya. Masih tetap indah, meskipun napas Sungmin sedikit cepat dan tidak beraturan.

* * *

"Apa hari ini kau senang kencan denganku?" tanya Kyuhyun saat dirinya dan Sungmin berjalan kaki dari halte menuju _flat_ Sungmin.

"Jawabanku akan lebih menyenangkan kalau kau menghapus kata kencan dari pertanyaanmu," jawab Sungmin. "Sudah lama aku tidak menari. Ternyata sangat menyenangkan bisa menari lagi. Dan lagi, aku senang saat kau mengajakku ke game center. Aku belum pernah sekali pun ke sana," terang Sungmin jujur.

"MWO?" Kyuhyun kaget. Ia mengambil satu langkah di depan Sungmin dan berjalan mundur agar tetap bisa menatap Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Aku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktuku untuk belajar."

"Masa remajamu suram sekali," Kyuhyun masih berjalan mundur.

"Bicaramu asal sekali," Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya. "Aku belajar untuk menjaga nilai-nilaiku agar tetap baik," kilah Sungmin. Sungmin tidak pernah merasa terpaksa di kala dirinya hanya fokus belajar. Bagi Sungmin belajar itu sangat menyenangkan, hanya dirinya telat menyadari bahwa banyak hal yang lebih menyenangkan di dunia ini.

Kyuhyun terlihat agak kesulitan mengatur langkahnya yang sambil mundur. "Benarkah kau sepintar itu?" Kyuhyun bertanya seperti meremehkan.

"Tentu. Aku banyak menguasai pelajaran. Sastra, seni, sains, dan lainnya juga," Sungmin berkata sangat yakin.

Kyuhyun kembali menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkah Sungmin. "Karena hari ini aku sudah membuatmu senang, dan karena kau ini sangat pintar, bagaimana kalau kau mengajariku pelajaran?"

"_Mwo?!" _Sungmin membelalakan matanya.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Dear readers, buat yang menunggu momen Kyumin jadian, mudah-mudahan ada di chap berikutnya ya. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Previous Chapter: Untuk mendapat kembali kartu kependudukannya, Sungmin harus berkencan dengan Kyuhyun. Mereka pun berkencan.**

* * *

Sungmin tidak bisa tidur malam ini. Sudah satu jam sejak ia merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur, tapi matanya belum juga mau terpejam. Pikirannya penuh dengan kejadian yang dialaminya hari ini. Naik kendaraan umum, pergi ke _game center_, dan menari lagi setelah terakhir kali menari saat di acara kelulusan _senior high-school_. Ya, Sungmin hari ini sudah berkencan dengan Kyuhyun. _Namja_ yang baru dikenalnya dua hari lalu.

Sungmin bangun dan mengambil kartu kependudukannya yang ada di meja riasnya. Setelah mengantar Sungmin sampai di depan gedung _flat, _Kyuhyun akhirnya mengembalikan kartu milik Sungmin itu.

Sungmin kembali menaiki tempat tidurnya dan berbaring. Diangkatnya kartu itu tinggi-tinggi hingga menutupi lampu gantung yang sinarnya menyilaukan mata. Sebelum kencannya dengan Kyuhyun hari ini, Sungmin tidak pernah benar-benar merasakan kencan. Heecul adalah pacar pertama untuk Sungmin. Fokus Sungmin pada pelajaran dan pendidikannya membuat dirinya lupa pada kehidupan pribadinya. Mungkin itulah yang menyebabkannya terlalu terburu-buru menerima Heecul. Bahkan saat menjalin hubungan dengan Heecul, Sungmin tidak pernah diperlalukan sebagai teman kencan. Sungmin sering kali diacuhkan Heecul yang lebih asyik dengan _gadgets_ atau bermain dengan teman-temannya. Beberapa kali mereka makan bersama, dan Heecul selalu mengeluh tentang kecepatan makan Sungmin yang tidak bisa dibilang cepat. Dan terakhir mereka makan bersama, Sungmin dipermalukan di depan umum dan hubungan mereka berakhir.

"Kau itu masih kecil. Masih siswa _senior high-school. _Berani sekali membuat wanita sepertiku menyukai kencan pertama?" Sungmin seperti sedang berbicara dengan kartunya sendiri. "Suka? Se… sepertinya aku sudah gila," Sungmin meletakkan kartunya di meja kecil dekat kasurnya dan mencoba untuk tidur. Lagipula...

* * *

**-SUNGMIN POV-**

Hari Minggu seharusnya menjadi hari yang paling ditunggu oleh orang-orang sedunia. Bagaimana tidak? Minggu adalah waktu yang tepat untuk bersantai dan bermalas-malasan setelah rutinitas di hari Senin hingga Sabtu. Lain denganku yang harus tergopoh-gopoh untuk mengejar bis yang akan membawaku ke pusat kota di hari Minggu yang sedikit mendung ini.

Padahal cuacanya sangat cocok untuk bermanja-manja di dalam hangatnya selimut, terlebih semalam aku kurang tidur. Tapi nyatanya, aku sudah harus duduk bersama dengan orang-orang yang mungkin sama denganku: merutuki hari Minggu karena harus tetap beraktivitas.

Ya, kemarin aku sudah menyanggupi untuk mengajari Kyunnie beberapa mata pelajaran. Dia bilang besok ada ujian kenaikan kelas. Dan ada beberapa mata pelajaran yang tidak dikuasainya, karena itu ia memintaku (lebih tepatnya memaksaku) untuk membantunya dalam hal pelajaran. Mungkin karena otakku sedang korsleting semalam, makanya aku mengiyakan permintaannya. Belum lagi ia meyakinkan aku bahwa aku pasti bisa dan berani naik kendaraan umum sendirian. Hingga aku di sini, di dalam bis umum sedang menghitung jumlah halte karena aku harus turun di halte ke delapan. Setidaknya itu yang dikatakannya padaku sebelum kemarin dia menghilang dari depan gedung _flat._

Baiklah sebaiknya aku bersiap untuk turun karena aku baru saja melewati halte ke tujuh.

-**SUNGMIN POV END-**

* * *

**-FLASHBACK-**

"Jadi, benar kau mau mengajari pelajaran fisika dan kimia?" tanya Kyuhyun saat mereka sampai di depan gedung _flat _Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Aku sudah bilang iya, jadi jangan sampai aku berubah pikiran," ujar Sungmin mengancam.

"_Arraseo._ Kita akan belajar bersama di perpustakaan kota. Datanglah ke sana dengan menggunakan kendaraan umum," kata Kyuhyun lagi.

"_Mwo? _ Kenapa aku harus datang dengan kendaraan umum?"

"Ehm… karena aku akan menunggumu di halte tempat kau turun, dan akan memberikanmu hadiah," mata Kyuhyun berbinar-binar seperti biasanya.

Sungmin tersenyum sangat manis, "Aku-tidak-tertarik." Dan senyum Sungmin lenyap begitu saja.

"Oh.. ayolah, hadiahnya akan sangat menarik. Kau pasti akan suka. Atau…" Kyuhyun medekatkan wajahnya hingga jarak di antara mereka kurang dari satu jengkal.

Sungmin mengangkat tangan kananya dan membelai pelan tengkuknya. Sungmin tahu ia sedang gugup. Sungmin bahkan menahan napasnya. Tapi untuk apa?

"… atau kau tidak berani?" Sambung Kyuhyun menuntaskan kalimatnya. Sungmin mendorong pelan bahu Kyuhyun agar sedikit bisa mengambil oksigen lebih banyak.

"Aku berani," sahut Sungmin mantap. "Ta… tapi…?"

"Tapi apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu rutenya."

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar jawaban jujur Sungmin. "Kau naik dari halte depan. Lalu turun di halte ke delapan. Aku akan menunggumu di sana. _Arraseo?"_

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"_Arra, _ sampai jumpa besok di halte ke delapan," ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengacak rambut Sungmin, lalu pergi meninggalkan Sungmin.

Sungmin memperhatikan langkah Kyuhyun yang semakin jauh dan setelah itu tanpa sadar menyentuh rambutnya yang tadi disentuh Kyuhyun.

**-FLASHBACK OFF-**

* * *

Pintu bis terbuka. Beberapa orang turun dari bis, termasuk Sungmin yang ada di antara mereka. Begitu kakinya menyentuh tanah, Sungmin bisa melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sumringah sedang dadah-dadah ke arahnya.

"_Aigooo… Chagiya_-ku memang benar-benar pintar," kata Kyuhyun saat dirinya dan Sungmin sudah berhadapan. "Baiklah, seperti janjiku kemarin, aku akan memberikanmu hadiah."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lekat. Kedua tangannya mendekap kedua pipi tembam Sungmin. "A… apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya Sungmin tergagap. Kebiasaannya mengelus belakang leher jadi lebih sering belakangan ini.

"Memberikanmu hadiah."

Kyuhyun menurunkan salah satu tangannya, dan mencium pipi kiri Sungmin. _"YAA!" _teriak Sungmin kaget sekaligus malu. Pipinya sekarang pasti sudah sangat merah seperti udang rebus. Ini kali pertama Sungmin dicium di depan umum.

"Kau tidak suka dengan hadiahmu? Baiklah, akan kucabut." Kyuhyun malah mencium pipi kanan Sungmin.

Sungmin berusaha menguasai dirinya sendiri. 'Astaga, jantungku kenapa berdegup begitu kencang?'

"Kau… _pabbo!" _ Sungmin bicara dengan terbata. Berbeda dengan orang-orang di sekitar mereka yang menunjuk mereka sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Sama seperti Kyuhyun yang sekarang sedang tersenyum memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Waktunya belajar. _Kajja," _ajak Kyuhyun sambil menggandeng tangan Sungmin.

* * *

"Berhentilah memandangku dan fokus pada pelajaranmu," ujar Sungmin menunjuk barisan rumus fisika yang sudah ditulisnya untuk dipelajari Kyuhyun.

Dirinya dan Kyuhyun sudah ada di dalam perpustakaan yang tidak terlalu ramai dan tenang. Dan bukannya memperhatikan pelajaran yang diberikannya, dari tadi Kyuhyun malah sibuk memperhatikan Sungmin.

"Kau cantik, Minnie," puji Kyuhyun. Pandangan matanya tidak lepas dari Sungmin yang duduk di sebelahnya. Sungmin menoleh sehingga mereka berhadapan.

"Kau pernah mengatakannya."

"Aku belum selesai bicara. Kau cantik, tapi… " Kyuhyun merobek kertas yang sudah ditulisi rumus fisika oleh Sungmin. Sungmin terkejut. Padahal sudah susah payah ia menuliskannya.

Kyuhyun melipat kertas itu sehingga kumpulan rumus ada di bagian dalam kertas dan hanya bagian kosong yang terlihat. Tanpa diduga-duga Sungmin, Kyuhyun mengelap kelopak mata kirinya dengan kertas bersih itu. Begitu juga dengan yang sebelah kanan. Kertas itu jadi kotor dengan riasan mata Sungmin. "… sayang sekali kecantikanmu tertutupi riasan yang tebal," lanjut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya bisa terpaku. Selama ini ia memang berdandan dengan riasan yang cukup tebal. Dirinya juga bukan _yeoja_ yang _fashionable_. Semua dilakukannya semata-mata karena Sungmin memang kurang bergaul, ditambah sekarang ia lebih banyak bergaul dengan orang-orang yang usianya kebanyakan jauh di atasnya. Pakaian yang dipakainya sebatas kemeja dan celana panjang, seperti yang dikenakannya hari ini.

"… dan lagi…"

KISS.

Kyuhyun mencium bibir Sungmin. Sepanjang Kyuhyun mencium bibirnya, Sungmin perlahan mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus belakang lehernya, seperti kebiasaannya.

"Aku akan menciummu kalau kau tetap memakai lipstik terlalu tebal," ujar Kyuhyun setelah melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Sungmin.

"_Pabbo!" _Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya. "Aku harus membetulkan riasanku. Selesaikan soal-soalmu," ujar Sungmin sebelum ia pergi.

Saat di _toilet_, Sungmin menatap dirinya di cermin besar yang ada di sana. Riasan wajahnya sudah tidak seperti saat ia berangkat dari _flat _tadi. Riasan matanya sudah ke kanan dan ke kiri tidak beraturan. Sungmin menyalakan keran dan membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk membersihkan seluruh sisa riasan di matanya dengan air. Lalu kembali menatap wajahnya di cermin. Sungmin menyentuh bibibirnya, kemudian tangannya turun ke dadanya. Ada yang berdegup sangat cepat di sana. Jantungnya. Sungmin menghela napasnya dan kembali membersihkan seluruh sisa riasannya sebelum kembali untuk memeriksa hasil pekerjaan Kyuhyun.

* * *

Hoaaam. Kyuhyun menguap cukup lebar. Lalu mengucek matanya. Tampangnya sudah kusut sekali.

"Aku sudah bilang, kau tidak perlu mengantarku. Aku bisa naik taksi," ujar Sungmin.

"Ini sudah malam, kalau kau diculik supir taksi _wae?"_ Kyuhyun beralasan.

Mereka pulang cukup larut. Tanpa sadar Sungmin dan Kyuhyun belajar hingga malam, mungkin kalau tidak ditegur petugas perpustakaan, mereka bisa-bisa menginap di perpustakaan. Ini tidak akan terjadi jika Kyuhyun sungguh-sungguh belajar. Bahkan saat Sungmin kembali setelah membersihkan riasannya, Kyuhyun sedang membaca komik yang diambilnya dari rak khusus komik yang memang ada di perpustakaan itu.

"Cih. Kau berlebihan," Sungmin mendecih. "Besok kau ujian kan? Jangan menyalahkan aku kalau kau besok tertidur di tengah ujian karena kurang tidur dan beralasan mengantarkan aku," Sungmin membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi besok.

"Akan ada pengawas yang menegurku kalau aku tertidur. Lagipula aku sudah hapal semua rumus yang tadi kau berikan,"kata Kyuhyun terdengar meyakinkan.

Sungmin berhenti di depan gedung _flat_-nya saat mereka sampai, ia berdiri menghadap Kyuhyun. _"Jinjja? _Percaya diri sekali. Kau pasti lelah. Pulang dan beristirahatlah. Semoga kau beruntung," ujar Sungmin lalu berbalik.

"Tunggu," Kyuhyun menahan tangan Sungmin.

Sungmin kembali berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun dan menatapnya. "_Wae, _Kyunnie?"

Tubuh Kyuhyun menegang, begitu juga dengan wajahnya yang terlihat kaku. "Bisakah kau menerimaku menjadi pacarmu?" tanya Kyuhyun cepat tanpa jeda.

"_M-mwo?" _Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Kau pasti mendengarnya. Jadi jawab saja."

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku lelah. Kau pasti juga lelah. Sebaiknya kau pulang," ujar Sungmin hendak membalik badannya lagi. Membuat Kyuhyun terpaku dalam diamnya.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Dear readers, maaf aku nggak menepati janji dengan memasukan momen jadian Kyumin di chap ini. Chap berikutnya ya. :)**

**Tapi maaf lagi, chap berikutnya nggak bisa cepet. Mungkin 3-4 hari baru bisa _update_ karena kesibukanku. Harap maklum ya. :p**


	9. Chapter 9

**Previous Chapter: Kyuhyun meminta Sungmin untuk menjadi **_**yeojachingu**_**-nya. Apakah Sungmin bersedia?**

* * *

"Aku lelah. Kau pasti juga lelah. Sebaiknya kau pulang."

Sungmin sudah membalikkan badannya. Kyuhyun yang sempat terdiam untuk sesaat kembali menahan Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin kembali berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Aku menyukaimu sejak kita pertama berjumpa di Skyrail. Dan sekarang, aku merasa sudah mencintaimu. _Saranghae, _Minnie," aku Kyuhyun tentang apa yang dirasakannya.

Sungmin menghindari tatapan mata Kyuhyun. Ia takut melihat kenyataan yang sebenarnya. "Tapi kita baru saja saling mengenal. Dan lagi…" Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya. "… usiamu lebih muda dariku. Kau masih siswa _senior high-school."_

"Memangnya kenapa kalau kita baru mengenal? Memangnya kenapa kalau aku lebih muda darimu dan aku hanya siswa _senior high-school?" _Kyuhyun meninggikan suaranya. Sungmin yang kaget mulai berani menatap Kyuhyun. "Apa dengan begitu aku tidak boleh mencintai seseorang? Mencintaimu?"

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja, bukan hanya usia saja yang berbeda, tapi juga pola pikir kita berbeda," Sungmin ikut terbawa emosi dan meninggikan suaranya.

"_Wae? _Aku sungguh-sungguh. Aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum, aku ingin menjagamu, aku ingin melindungimu. Aku ingin mencintaimu."

"Berhentilah," Sungmin mulai putus asa.

Kyuhyun menggenggam erat bahu Sungmin. Memaksa Sungmin agar berhadapan dengannya dan menatapnya. "Asal kau tahu. Aku tidak pernah meminta rasa cinta ini datang begitu cepat. Aku tidak pernah meminta kau lahir lebih dulu apalagi meminta aku dilahirkan beberapa tahun berikutnya," Kyuhyun berkata dengan mata yang tidak lepas dari mata Sungmin.

Sungmin sendiri tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Ia baru saja putus, lalu Sungmin bertemu dengan Kyuhyun secara tidak sengaja. Berkencan dengan Kyuhyun, dan selama itu pula Sungmin merasa jantungnya sering kali berdetak lebih cepat. Wajahnya memerah, bahkan ia merasa lututnya lemas ketika ia sedang ditatap Kyuhyun begitu dalam olehnya. Seperti sekarang ini.

"Kalau aku boleh memilih. Aku akan meminta kita dilahirkan kembali di waktu yang sama. Dan pada saat itu, aku akan mencintaimu lagi. Dan tetap mencintaimu," Kyuhyun terus berusaha untuk mengeluarkan apa yang ingin diucapkannya dan apa yang dirasakannya pada Sungmin.

Sungmin mencoba melihat kejujuran dan kesungguhan di mata Kyuhyun. Dan itulah yang ditemukannya; kejujuran dan kesungguhan Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan mencintaimu, lebih dari kemampuanku. Lebih dari usiaku."

"Ta… tapi," Sungmin masih berusaha mencari celah di mata Kyuhyun. Meskipun ia tidak berhasil menemukannya. Sekarang, ia hanya perlu mencari kejujuran dan kesungguhan dari dirinya sendiri.

"Bahkan jika kau mengusirku, aku akan terus datang. Bahkan jika kau menolakku, aku akan tetap meminta. Dan bahkan jika kau membenciku, aku akan semakin mencintaimu. Apa kau masih ada pilihan lain?"

* * *

"Apa kau masih ada pilihan lain?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Air mata Sungmin menetes. Sungmin begitu terharu mendengar semua ucapan Kyuhyun. Semua ucapan Kyuhyun itu ditujukan padanya. Belum pernah ada _namja_ yang melakukan semua yang dilakukan Kyuhyun. Membawanya ke tempat menyenangkan, menggandeng tangannya, memujinya, bahkan menciumnya di depan umum.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. _"Pab… bo."_

Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil menghela napasnya. Tubuhnya ringan seakan sekrup-sekrup yang membuat tubuhnya menegang sudah dicopot semua.

"Jadi?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menghapus air mata Sungmin.

Tangan Kyuhyun yang disadari Sungmin hangat itu sedang membenamkan pipi tembamnya. Sungmin tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Anggukkannya sedikit tertahan tangan Kyuhyun.

Keduanya saling menatap dan kemudian sama-sama tersenyum. _"May I?"_ tanya Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin heran.

"_Mwo?"_ Sungmin balik bertanya tidak tahu apa yang akan diinginkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memajukan wajahnya dan mem_pout_kan bibirnya seolah-olah ingin mencium Sungmin. Sungmin melepaskan kedua tangan Kyuhyun dari wajahnya. Lalu Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya ke kiri.

"Tidak boleh."

Kyuhyun tidak membuang kesempatan itu. Ia mencium pipi kanan Sungmin. Sungmin menolehkan lagi kepalanya menghadap Kyuhyun. Mata bulatnya membesar seolah marah. Kyuhyun tidak mau membuang kesempatan lagi. Dan…

KISS.

Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin tepat di bibirnya. Kali ini ciuman yang lebih dalam, lebih lembut dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Sungmin yang awalnya kaget, mulai memejamkan matanya. Menikmati setiap detik saat bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Kyuhyun.

Tangan Sungmin perlahan bergerak menuju belakang lehernya. Kyuhyun yang menyadari pergerakan tangan Sungmin segera menahannya. Ia membawa tangan Sungmin menuju ke belakang lehernya sendiri. Leher Kyuhyun. Dan ciuman mereka pun semakin dalam.

* * *

**TBC/END**

* * *

**Bagaimana ceritanya sejauh ini? Aku butuh masukan kalian nih. _Ending _chap ini sengaja diberi garis miring TBC/END. Sebenarnya ada yang belum aku jelaskan (alasan kenapa Kyu tidur siang di Skyrail) dan ada konflik klimaks yang belum dimasukkan ke cerita. Menurut _readers s_ebaiknya******** dilanjutkan atau berhenti saja? A**ku takut _**readers**_** sudah bosan. Sarannya ya. :)****. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Previous Chapter: Kyuhyun menyatakan perasaannya pada Sungmin, dan akirnya mereka pun jadian.**

* * *

"_Ne, _datang saja ke kampusku. Aku akan menunggumu," ujar Sungmin pada seseorang yang sedang menghubungi ponselnya. Sungmin mengakhiri percakapan ponselnya.

"Bisa kau jelaskan padaku, siapa yang baru menghubungimu?" tanya Kim Kibum, menggantung makanan yang hendak disuapnya.

Sungmin, orang yang ditanya malah senyum-senyum sambil mengangkat bahunya. Lalu meminum hingga setengah minumannya.

Kibum menyuapkan makanannya lalu matanya memincing memperhatikan Sungmin yang sekarang sedang memperhatikan ponselnya sambil tersenyum. "Ada yang kau rahasiakan, _eoh?"_ tanya Kibum semakin penasaran. "Belakangan ini kau terlihat berbeda. Cara berpakaianmu, riasan wajahmu, dan kau lebih ceria."

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya, senyum masih belum lepas dari bibirnya.

"Apa _namja _itu? _Namja_ yang waktu itu memintamu berdandan cantik dan mencium keningmu. Apa benar dia?"

Sungmin mengangguk lagi. Senyumnya sudah berubah menjadi tawa kecil.

Kibum bergidik ngeri melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang seperti sedang kerasukan. "Mudah sekali kau berpaling dari Heecul _oppa_," Kibum kali ini mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Ia masih tidak terima bahwa yang sebenarnya dicampakkan dalam hubungan Sungmin-Heecul adalah pangeran idolanya.

"Namanya Kyuhyun. Dia sangat berbeda dengan pangeran kodokmu itu," senyum Sungmin memudar karena pembicaraan mereka mulai menyerempet pada mantan _namjachingu_-nya yang sudah membuatnya malu di depan banyak orang.

Kibum mengelap mulutnya dengan tisu setelah memastikan tidak ada yang tersisa dari makan siangnya kali ini. "Berbeda? Apanya yang berbeda?"

"Dia itu…" Sungmin mengisyaratkan agar Kibum mendekat ke arahnya. "Masih siswa kelas sepuluh _senior high-school,"_ ujar Sungmin sambil berbisik.

"_Mwo? _Masih sekolah? Jadi kekasihmu sekarang berondong?" Kibum yang kaget refleks sedikit berteriak. Beberapa orang yang mendengar suara Kibum menengok ke arahnya. Sungmin sendiri sudah memelototi Kim Kibum. "Ups, _mian. _Aku keceplosan," Kibum nyengir dan menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

"JADI KAU BERSELINGKUH DENGAN _NAMJA _YANG USIANYA LEBIH MUDA DARIMU?!" Suara menggelegar itu terdengar ke seluruh penjuru kantin kampus yang sedang penuh karena sekarang memang jam makan siang.

Sungmin dan Kibum menoleh bersamaan.

* * *

Sungmin tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Tidak hanya Sungmin yang mendengar teriakan itu, tapi juga semua pengunjung kantin sudah mendengarnya. Sungmin lebih tidak percaya dengan siapa yang sekarang berdiri di dekatnya dan Kibum.

Heecul.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini," ajak Sungmin bersiap dengan tasnya.

"_Waeyo? _Kenapa melarikan diri? Semua sudah tahu kalau kau memutuskan hubungan kita karena kau berselingkuh dengan _namja _yang lebih muda darimu. Iya kan?!" Heecul masih bekoar-koar dengan volume suara yang sengaja dibesar-besarkan agar terdengar oleh orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

"Kalian semua dengar, Lee Sungmin, mahasiswi teladan yang selalu mendapat nilai terbaik di kampus ini ternyata penyuka _namja_ yang usianya lebih muda. Alias BERONDONG!" Heecul tertawa keras. Sementara wajah Sungmin sudah sangat merah. Lebih dari malu, Sungmin sudang menahan amarahnya.

BRAKKK.

Hening. Mereka menoleh karena suara gebrakan pada meja yang tiba-tiba dilakukan Kibum.

"_YAA!_ Memangnya kenapa kalau Minnie lebih memilih _namja _yang usianya lebih muda darinya?!" teriak Kibum tidak kalah kencang. Kim Kibum akhirnya bisa melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri bahwa pangerannya yang selama ini diidolakannya tidak sebaik yang ada dipikirannya.

"Asal kau tahu, Lee Sungmin tidak pernah berselingkuh. Harusnya kau sadar bahwa sikapmu selama ini tidak baik padanya. Lagipula _n__amja_ itu jauh lebih baik darimu. Tidak seperti kau. Pangeran kodok berbulu domba! Aku bersyukur Sungmin memutuskan hubungan kalian. Kita pergi dari sini, _kajja, _Minnie."

Sungmin baru saja akan mengikuti langkah Kibum, sampai ia tersadar akan sesuatu dan kembali berbalik arah menghadap Heecul. Sungmin tersenyum pada Heecul. "Ini untukmu, Tuan Kim…"

BYUR.

Sungmin menumpahkan sisa minuman berwarna oranyenya tepat di wajah Heecul. "Kita satu sama sekarang. Lebih baik segera bersihkan dirimu, dan kita lupakan semua yang terjadi di antara kita. Aku sudah memaafkanmu, dan _mianhe,_" ujar Sungmin sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan Heecul yang masih terkaget-kaget bersama seluruh pengunjung kantin yang sama kagetnya.

* * *

"_Jinjja?_ Kau serius?" tanya Kyuhyun saat dirinya dan Sungmin sedang berada di sebuah kedai teh.

Selama hampir dua minggu mereka jadian, selama itu pula masa ujian Kyuhyun. Setiap selesai ujian, Kyuhyun akan bertemu Sungmin untuk belajar mata pelajaran yang akan diujiankan esok harinya. Entah di perpustakaan, di taman, atau di kedai teh seperti hari ini.

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya. "Sahabatku, Kim Kibum, meneriakinya tepat di wajahnya," Sungmin sedang menceritakan kejadian yang dialaminya saat di kantin siang tadi. "Lalu sebelum kami pergi, aku menyiramnya dengan sisa jus jeruk yang ada di gelasku."

Dahi Kyuhyun terlihat mengerut. Tangannya yang sedang menggenggam pensil pun mengeras. "Padahal sudah kuperingatkan agar tidak mengganggumu lagi. Apa perlu aku memberinya pelajaran lagi?"

"Kurasa dia sudah cukup kapok," Sungmin menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun, ketegangan jelas jauh berkurang. "Lagipula, Kyunnie, kau seharusnya konsentrasi saja pada pelajaranmu!" Sungmin membawa genggaman tangan Kyuhyun pada kertas soal yang sedang dikerjakan Kyuhyun. "Ini!"

"_Arraseo, _Minnie," Kyuhyun menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal dan kembali mengerjakan soal-soal sejarah yang memang akan diujiankan besok.

Setengah jam kemudian Kyuhyun baru menyelesaikan soal-soal sejarahnya. Baru saja ia akan meminta koreksi jawaban dari guru sekaligus kekasihnya, saat kepala Sungmin terkulai di bahunya.

Sungmin tertidur. Wajahnya tenang dan damai.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Pasti Sungmin bosan menungguinya mengerjakan soal-soal. Kyuhyun terdiam, ia membiarkan Sungmin tertidur di bahunya. Hingga hampir satu jam berlalu, saat langit yang tadinya biru mulai menggelap. Saat itulah otot-otot Kyuhyun mulai kaku dan kram.

* * *

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sedang berjalan beriringan. Tangan mereka saling menggenggam satu sama lain.

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkan aku saja? Kita jadi pulang larut begini kan?" tanya Sungmin.

Sungmin cukup terkejut saat bangun tidur tadi. Dilihatnya pengunjung kedai yang lebih jauh lebih ramai dari saat ia mulai merasa mengantuk tadi. Sudah jam pulang kerja, pantas saja banyak orang berseragam kantor di sekitarnya. Sungmin lebih terkejut lagi saat menyadari kepalanya bersandar di bahu Kyuhyun yang sedang meringis seperti menahan sakit. Rupanya sudah lebih dari satu jam Sungmin tertidur di bahu Kyuhyun sampai-sampai Kyuhyun kram.

"Kau saja yang tidur terlalu nyenyak," Kyuhyun masih melemaskan bahunya yang masih sedikit kaku.

"Benarkah?"

Kyuhyun mengiyakan. "Tidurmu bahkan sampai mendengkur. Dan ini, liurmu sampai membasahi bajuku," lanjut Kyuhyun.

"_Yaa!" _Sungmin melepaskan genggamannya. "Mana mungkin aku tidur seperti itu."

"Aku bercanda, Minnie. Jangan marah lagi, _ne?" _Kyuhyun menarik lagi tangan Sungmin ke dalam genggamannya. Seakan tidak mau terpisah terlalu lama.

"Menyebalkan sekali."

"Cemberut lah terus. Kau semakin cantik kalau sedang cemberut seperti itu," Kyuhyun malah menggoda Sungmin. Pipi Sungmin jadi memerah karena ulah Kyuhyun.

"Cih. Kau malah menggodaku sekarang," Sungmin berusaha bersikap tenang meskipun detak jantungnya bekerja cepat.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sampai di depan gedung _flat _Sungmin. Menandakan waktunya mereka untuk berpisah. Mereka berdiri berhadapan, kedua tangan mereka bertautan seolah menentang waktu agar berhenti saat itu juga.

"Dengar _chagiya,_ lain kali kau jangan mendengar ucapan mantan _namjachingu_-mu itu atau orang lain. Hanya cukup dengarkan aku. Aku mencintaimu, tidak peduli berapa pun usiamu atau usiaku. Aku akan membuktikan kalau aku bersungguh-sungguh dan tidak sedang main-main. _Arraseo?"_

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan terus mempercayai Kyuhyun, selamanya.

"Oh iya, besok adalah hari terakhir ujianku. Aku ingin kau menungguku sepulang kau kuliah di halte dekat perpustakaan. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

"Ke mana?"

"Kau akan tahu besok. Sekarang masuklah, kau bisa kedinginan kalau terus di luar," pinta Kyuhyun.

"_Ne,_ hubungi aku kalau kau sudah sampai rumahmu dengan selamat."

* * *

"Kyunnie, sebenarnya kita mau ke mana?" tanya Sungmin entah sudah yang ke berapa kalinya sepanjang perjalanan yang entah ke mana ini. Sementara Kyuhyun masih belum menjawabnya.

"Aku akan mentraktirmu. Tentu saja karena kau sudah membantuku menyelesaikan ujianku," ujar Kyuhyun masih berteka-teki.

"Kalau hanya ingin mentraktir, kenapa kau tidak bilang kita akan ke mana," Sungmin sungguh penasaran.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak bilang hanya ingin mentraktirmu. Aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada seseorang."

_"Nugu?_" Sungmin mulai resah.

_"Yeoja_ yang sama cantiknya denganmu," jawab Kyuhyun santai.

_"Yaa!_ Kau mau mengenalkan aku pada pacar barumu, _eoh?"_ Sungmin menghentakkan tangan Kyuhyun yang dari tadi menggenggamnya.

_"Ani, chagiya babo."_

"Lalu siapa? Murid pindahan yang cantik seperti di cerita televisi, begitu?" tebak Sungmin asal.

"Tentu saja bukan. Kita akan ke restoran keluargaku. Aku hanya ingin mengenalkanmu pada _umma."_

"Ooh..." Sungmin lega mendengarnya. "Ternyata _um... MWO? Umma_-mu?" Sungmin baru dengan jelas mencerna kata-kata Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya. Wajahnya terlihat seperti orang yang baru saja dipecat dari pekerjaan.

_"Wae?_ Kenapa kau kaget begitu?"

_"Yaa!_ Kenapa tidak bilang dulu sebelumnya? _Ottokhae?"_ Sungmin mulai menyentuh tengkuknya.

Kyuhyun sendiri heran melihat Sungmin yang tiba-tiba panik. "Memang kenapa?"

_"Yaa pabbo!_ Aku belum siap. Bagaimana sekarang penampilanku? Bagaimana kalau _umma_-mu tidak suka padaku. Bagaimana kalau... kalau... _Waeyo?"_ Sungmin bahkan tidak berani melanjutkan bayangan-bayangan buruk yang mungkin terjadi.

"Apa yang kau khawatirkan? _Umma_-ku bukan monster," Kyuhyun mencoba menghibur dengan candaan. Tapi candaan itu malah membuat kepanikan Sungmin menjadi kekesalan.

"Apa menurutmu ini tidak terlalu cepat?"

Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Terlalu cepat? Menurutku ini terlalu lama. Seharusnya aku mengenalkanmu di hari kita jadian. Hanya saja aku harus menyelesaikan ujianku dulu," pendapat Kyuhyun malah menambah kepanikan Sungmin.

"Kyunnie, bagaimana kalau besok saja?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengedip-ngedipkan mata besarnya. "Setidaknya biarkan aku memantaskan diri dengan pakaianku," Sungmin mencoba merayu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Sayangnya kita sudah sampai," Kyuhyun menunjuk ke belakang Sungmin dengan dagunya.

Sungmin membesarkan matanya sebelum akhirnya mengerjapkannya berkali-kali. Perlahan ia membalik badannya.

"Nah Lee Sungmin, selamat datang di restoran keluarga Cho._ Kajja,"_ Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin memasuki restoran yang khusus menjual masakan Korea cepat saji itu.

"Ta... tapi Kyu," ucap Sungmin yang teracuhkan.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Cerita ini akhirnya aku lanjutkan. Terima kasih untuk _readers_ yang sudah memberikan saran. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Previous Chapter: Kyuhyun hendak mengajak Sungmin untuk dikenalkan dengan **_**umma **_**-nya, padahal Sungmin merasa sangat tidak siap.**

* * *

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam restoran keluarga Cho yang bergaya Korea klasik. Tapi betapa kagetnya Sungmin karena restoran ini sangat sepi. Bahkan tidak ada orang lain yang bisa dilihatnya selain Kyuhyun di sini.

"Kyunnie, ini…"

"Restoran kami akan kedatangan tamu yang spesial, maka untuk sementara restoran ini diliburkan untuk menyambutnya. Menyambutmu, Minnie," ujar Kyuhyun seakan sudah mengerti apa yang akan ditanyakan Sungmin. "Duduklah, aku akan memanggil _umma._"

Sungmin menahan tangan Kyuhyun yang hendak beranjak. "Kyu…" Sungmin masih menunjukkan wajah memelasnya.

Kyuhyun merendahkan tubuhnya hingga sejajar dengan Sungmin. _"Umma_-ku akan menyukaimu. Aku rasa kau juga akan menyukainya. Kau tenang saja, _chagiya," _Kyuhyun mencubit pelan kedua pipi tembam Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk dan menuruti perkataan Kyuhyun. Pandangan matanya menyapu restoran yang terdiri dari dua lantai itu. Banyak ornamen kayu di restoran ini. Di sudut-sudutnya banyak terdapat pot-pot besar yang berisi pohon hias. Kyuhyun sendiri terlihat melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai dua.

Tidak lama kemudian Kyuhyun muncul dari lantai dua dengan membawa nampan berisi tiga buah gelas. Kyuhyun tidak sendiri. Ia bersama seorang wanita cantik berusia hampir paruh baya. Tubuhnya kurus, tapi tidak memudarkan kecantikan alaminya. Matanya yang teduh sungguh diturunkannya pada Kyuhyun.

'Wanita ini pasti _umma _Kyuhyun,' tebak Sungmin dalam hati. Sungmin berdiri dengan tubuh yang sekaku robot saat ibu dan anak itu menghampirinya. 'Aku harus menyapanya dengan cara apa? Menundukkan kepala seperti orang Korea? Atau membungkukkan tubuh seperti orang Jepang? Jangan-jangan _umma _Kyuhyun menyapa orang lain seperti orang Barat, dengan cium pipi kiri-pipi kanan?'

Terlalu banyak pertanyaan di benak Sungmin sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar bahwa Kyuhyun dan _umma_-nya sudah berada di hadapannya. Tanpa sadar kebiasaan itu muncul, Sungmin mengelus belakang lehernya.

"_Umma, _kenalkan. Ini Lee Sungmin, _yeoja _yang sudah membuat putramu tergila-gila," Kyuhyun memperkenalkan Sungmin dengan kata-kata yang sukses membuat pipi Sungmin memerah.

"Lee Sungmin _imnida, Ahjumma"_ ujar Sungmin sedikit terbata. Sungmin baru saja ingin menundukkan kepalanya, tetapi Nyonya Cho langsung memeluk Sungmin. Sungmin membalas pelukan itu kaku.

"Panggail saja aku _umma, ne?" _ ujar Nyonya Cho setelah melepaskan pelukannya. "Ayo, silakan duduk, Minnie."

"_Ne, Um… Umma," _lidah Sungmin kaku karena belum terbiasa memanggil _umma_ pada orang lain yang bukan ibu kandungnya sendiri.

Sungmin duduk kembali di tempat duduknya. Kali ini Nyonya Cho duduk di sebelahnya.

"Baiklah, _chef _Kyuhyun akan ke dapur dan memasak masakan paling enak untuk kalian. Kalian bersantailah dulu sambil mengobrol. _Umma, _tolong jaga dia baik-baik, _ne?"_ Sungmin mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Nyonya Cho tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Kedua tangannya mengacungkan ibu jari.

Kyuhyun kemudian pergi meniggalkan mereka, melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai dua restoran yang diperkirakan Sungmin adalah dapur.

"Dia banyak berubah belakangan ini," ujar Nyonya Cho sesaat sebelum Kyuhyun menghilang dari jangkauan mata mereka. "Dia ingin bersungguh-sungguh menyelesaikan ujiannya dengan nilai yang baik. Katanya, ada _yeoja _yang sangat cantik. Kyuhyun termotivasi karena _yeoja_ itu. _Yeoja_ yang pertemuannya sangat tidak diduga dan tidak disengaja. Itu kau, Minnie," Nyonya Cho tersenyum.

Sungmin hanya sesekali mengangguk dan tersenyum kaku.

"Kyuhyun bilang usiamu lebih dewasa darinya?" tanya Nyonya Cho.

'Betul saja, pasti pertanyaan itu,' Sungmin membatin diiringi anggukan.

"Kau tahu, Kyuhyun adalah putraku satu-satunya. Selama ini dia sudah mengalami banyak tempaan hidup, padahal usianya masih sangat muda. Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir, putraku itu orang yang sangat bertanggung jawab dan dia pasti akan menjagamu dengan segenap jiwa dan raganya. Paling kau harus sedikit bersabar dengan sikap jahilnya."

Nyonya Cho menggenggam kedua tangan Sungmin. Sungmin tahu hangatnya tangan Kyuhyun saat menggenggam tangannya mungkin karena keturunan genetik dari _umma_-nya.

"Dia tidak pernah bermain-main dengan apa yang dia sayangi dan cintai. Aku jamin itu."

Sungmin mengangguk. "Saya tahu, _Umma. _Meskipun saya belum lama mengenalnya. Saya selalu dapat melihat bahwa putramu yang jahil itu…" Sungmin tersenyum diikuti Nyonya Cho. "… adalah orang yang penuh kasih dan bertanggung jawab."

"Dia beruntung sekali bisa mendapatkanmu. Cantik, pintar, dan manis," puji Nyonya Cho. Sepertinya keluarga Cho memang sangat terbuka saat mengungkapkan rasa suka dan pujian. "Terima kasih sudah mencintainya."

"_Ani, Umma. _Sebenarnya saya yang sangat beruntung. Selain dia masih muda, putramu itu selalu memberi kejutan, dan…" Sungmin memajukan wajahnya dan berbisik, "… Kyunnie itu sangat _cute." _

Mereka berdua tertawa bersama layaknya sahabat akrab yang lama tidak berjumpa. Ketegangan yang tadi dirasakan Sungmin menguap begitu saja. Pikirannya tentang _umma _Kyuhyun yang tidak menerimanya pun sirna.

Sungmin dan Nyonya Cho seperti dua teman akrab yang sudah lama tidak berjumpa. Hingga dua puluh menit berlalu, dan Kyuhyun belum juga muncul.

"Kyunnie belum juga kembali. Sepertinya dia butuh bantuan. Kau tidak keberatan kalau kutinggal kan?" tanya Nyonya Cho.

"Mungkin ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Sungmin menawarkan bantuan.

"Kau ini tamu istimewa kami. Mana mungkin kami membiarkanmu ikut bekerja di dapur. Jadi kau tunggu dulu di sini. Ini tidak akan lama kok," tolak Nyonya Cho lalu meninggalkan Sungmin untuk membantu Kyuhyun di lantai atas.

Sepeninggal Nyonya Cho, Sungmin memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat lantai satu restoran keluarga Cho. Sangat Korea meskipun banyak sentuhan modern-minimalis. 'Restoran ini pasti tidak dirintis dalam waktu singkat,' pikir Sungmin.

Sedang asyik melihat lukisan-lukisan abstrak yang ada di dinding, seseorang membuka pintu masuk yang jelas-jelas dipasangi papan bertuliskan 'TUTUP'.

Sungmin menghampiri orang tersebut. "Maaf, _ahjussi,_ tapi restoran ini sedang tutup," ujar Sungmin sambil tersenyum, berusaha seramah mungkin seperti seorang pramuniaga.

* * *

Pengunjung yang tidak dikenal itu tampak tidak suka dengan ucapan Sungmin. Matanya yang sayu dan merah menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan seperti seseorang yang punya dendam.

"Berani sekali. Siapa kau?" tanya pria setengah baya itu dengan suara seraknya.

Perasaan Sungmin mulai tidak tenang karena ia bisa mencium bau alkohol yang keras dari mulut pria itu. "Maaf A_hjussi_, aku sudah bilang padamu, restoran ini sedang tutup. Apa kau sedang mabuk, _Ahjussi?" _Sungmin balik bertanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan pria itu.

"_YAA!" _Tiba-tiba saja tangan pria yang sedang mabuk itu mencengkram rahang Sungmin. Mengangkatnya sedikit hingga kepala Sungmin mendekat ke arahnya dan Sungmin semakin dapat mencium bau alkohol yang menyeruak dari mulutnya. Sungguh baunya membuat Sungmin muak dan ingin muntah saja.

Sungmin ingin berteriak, tapi suaranya tertahan karena cengkraman orang itu begitu kuat di rahangnya. Sungmin bahkan merasa kalau rahangnya mungkin sudah bergeser sekarang. Gerahamnya seperti ditekan tanpa ampun oleh si pemabuk.

"Aku tidak kenal kau. Tapi yang aku tahu, kau sudah masuk sarangku, _Agasshi,"_ kata pria itu dengan suara berat. Senyum seringai mulai muncul dari bibirnya. "Kau cantik juga."

Sungmin menggeleng keras, ia tahu ini pertanda buruk. Sungmin berusaha mendorong tubuh pria itu, tapi tangan pria itu dengan cepat menangkap kedua tangan Sungmin hanya dengan satu tangan. Tubuh Sungmin meronta dan memaksa untuk dilepaskan. Tapi pria itu tidak membiarkan kesempatan itu datang, ia malah mendorong tubuh Sungmin hingga Sungmin terjatuh di lantai. Tubuh pria itu kini sudah berada di atas Sungmin.

Tidak cukup dengan itu saja. Tangannya yang tadi mencengkram rahang Sungmin, sudah ia gunakan untuk membekap mulut Sungmin. Sementara tangan lainnya tetap ia gunakan untuk mengunci kedua tangan Sungmin yang berusaha untuk melakukan sebisa apa yang dilakukan. Mendorong tubuh pria itu atau berusaha menggapai sesuatu meskipun akhirnya Sungmin hanya menggapai keputusasaan.

* * *

Keringat sudah mengucur di dahi Sungmin saat pria itu mencoba menciumi pipinya. Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya keras, berusaha sebisa mungkin agar bibir berbau alkohol itu tidak menyentuh wajahnya. Tubuh Sungmin pun masih berusaha bergerak ke kanan dan kiri. Meski pria itu sedang mabuk, tapi tetap saja Sungmin tidak punya daya untuk melawan kekangan tubuhnya.

Usaha Sungmin untuk melepaskan diri dari tubuh pria itu semakin giat. Kepalanya pun masih terus bergerak untuk menghindari ciuman paksa yang dilakukan pria itu. Namun fatal akibatnya, pria itu malah berhasil mencium leher Sungmin.

"Hmm… Kau harum sekali, _A__gasshi," _pria itu menyesap harum tubuh Sungmin yang membuatnya semakin bersemangat ingin mencium Sungmin. "Teruslah meronta, itu membuatku semakin menginginkanmu."

Mata pria itu merah dengan kantung mata yang hitam. Tidak hanya karena di bawah pengaruh alkohol, pria itu sudah dipengaruhi nafsu ingin menyentuh Sungmin.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, wajahnya sudah sangat memelas. Air matanya sudah menetes di sudut-sudut matanya. 'Tuhan, tolong aku! Kyu, tolong aku.'

Tubuh Sungmin terus meronta di bawah tubuh pria itu. Tapi pria itu mengacuhkan segala usaha yang dilakukan Sungmin. Gerakan pria itu semakin jadi, begitu pun Sungmin yang meski tertahan tetap berusaha untuk menghindari perlakuan yang diterimanya.

Sret.

Karena gerakan kasar pria itu, kerah baju Sungmin sobek. Sungmin panik, ia menangis dengan suara yang tertahan karena pria itu masih membekap mulutnya. Bukannya kasihan dengan keadaan Sungmin yang semakin kacau, pria itu malah semakin bersemangat. Ia merasa 'mangsanya' sudah semakin lemah dan pasrah.

Pria itu tidak mengurangi intensitas serangannya pada Sungmin. Tapi pria itu salah jika mengira Sungmin sudah menyerah, dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki Sungmin terus berusaha mendorong tubuh pria itu agar menjauh.

PLAK.

Pria itu melepas satu tangannya yang tadinya digunakan untuk mengunci pergerakan tangan Sungmin dan menampar pipi Sungmin.

Perih. Itu yang dirasakan Sungmin pada pipinya. Sungmin begitu syok, tubuhnya melemah walaupun sisa tenaganya tetap ia gunakan untuk terus meronta. Kondisi Sungmin yang nyaris berkurang dayanya itu dimanfaatkan pria itu untuk kembali mencoba menciumi Sungmin.

* * *

PRAAANG.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Chap ini adalah klimaks dari cerita 'Berondong? Ups!'. Chap berikutnya akan menceritakan anti-klimaks dan pendinginan cerita (sekaligus **_**ending).**__**Keep reading, readers!**_** :)**

***) Ngomong-ngomong, apakah kalian ada yang punya pengalaman seperti Sungmin? Maksudku, pasangan yang cowoknya lebih muda. *wink***


	12. Chapter 12

**Previous Chapter: Seorang pengunjung restoran yang tidak dikenal mencoba memperkosa Sungmin. 'Tuhan, tolong aku. Kyu, tolong, aku.'**

* * *

**-KYUHYUN POV-**

Aku baru saja menyelesaikan masakan pertamaku saat _umma _muncul di dapur restoran kami yang berada di lantai dua.

"_Omoo, yaa, _Kyunnie! Kau apakan dapurku?!" tanya _umma _histeris saat melihat kondisi dapurnya yang sudah seperti kapal pecah. Noda minyak, kecap, saus, ada di mana-mana, asap yang masih mengepul, belum lagi tumpukan sayur yang kuletakkan sembarangan.

"Te… tentu saja memsak, _Umma,"_ jawabku tergagap karena _umma _memelototkan matanya ke arahku.

_Umma _memukul pelan kepalaku dan aku sedikit meringis. "Kau ini memasak untuk _yeojachingu-_mu, bukan untuk barak tentara di tengah perang," ujar _umma _masih terlihat kesal. "Sekarang, biarkan _Umma _membantumu."

"Tapi, _Umma,_ aku ingin memasak untuknya dengan tanganku sendiri," aku berusaha menolak. "Lihat _Umma, _masakanku yang ini sudah jadi." Kali ini aku memamerkan masakan buatanku yang sudah jadi.

_Umma _melihat rupa masakanku dengan pandangannya yang seolah-olah masakanku itu adalah sekumpulan mayat nyamuk. "Kau sudah membuat Minnie menunggu dan menghancurkan dapurku hanya untuk masakan yang mengerikan ini?"

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku mendengar komentar _umma _yang sangat pedas meskipun harus aku akui bahwa masakanku ini dari rupanya lebih mirip tumpukan potongan sayur berwarna gelap. Aku membayangkan wajah Sungmin yang akan memakannya. Aku jadi tidak tega menyuguhkannya untuk Sungmin.

"Begini, _Umma _berikan saja instruksinya padaku. Biarkan aku yang tetap memasaknya. Aku ingin Sungmin mencoba masakanku sendiri," pintaku memberikan usul pada _Umma._

"_Ne, _terserah kau saja. Sebaiknya kita buat masakan yang mudah dibuat dan cepat saja. Sekarang, cepat kau potong sawi itu kecil-kecil," perintah _umma. _Aku menuruti instruksinya.

Aku memperhatikan dan melaksanakan setiap perintah yang diberikan _umma _dengan seksama. Dan ternyata, dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit aku dapat menyelesaikan masakanku. Hanya sayur-sayuran dan potongan daging yang direbus kemudian diberi bumbu-bumbu segar. Tapi hasilnya cukup baik, rupa maupun rasanya.

Aku memeluk _umma-_ku. _"Gomawa, Umma-_ku yang cantik. Terima kasih, _ne,"_ kataku mencium pipinya.

"_Aigoo… _Kau sudah punya _yeojachingu, _tapi masih begini manja," _umma _mengelus pelan rambutku. Aku suka sekali berada dalam pelukan _umma. _Rasanya nyaman.

Aku melepaskan pelukanku. "Baiklah, sebaiknya kita ke bawah. Sungmin sudah terlalu lama menunggu. _Kajja, Umma,"_ aku mengajak Umma untuk menemui Sungmin.

Sungmin sudah menungguku terlalu lama. Aku membawa piring berisi masakanku dan mengajak _Umma _turun ke lantai satu, tempat di mana Sungmin menunggu.

Aku senyum menuruni tangga sambil membawa piring yang aku banggakan. Dan betapa kagetnya aku melihat pemandangan di lantai satu. Sungminku.

PRAAANG.

**-KYUHYUN POV END-**

* * *

Kyuhyun membanting begitu saja piring yang dibawanya saat ia melihat Lee Sungmin yang seharusnya sedang duduk manis menunggunya malah sedang berada di bawah tekanan dan serangan seorang _namja _lain.

"_APPA!"_ Kyuhyun berteriak lantang. Langsung saja Kyuhyun menarik tubuh pria yang dipanggilnya dengan sebutan _appa _itu_. _Setelah menarik tubuh _appa-_nya, Kyuhyun mendorongnya. Tubuh Tuan Cho terlempar ke atas meja tempat di mana terdapat gelas minuman Sungmin.

Prang.

Sekali lagi bunyi pecahan terdengar. Tubuh Tuan Cho terbanting ke meja, membuat kaki meja itu patah, Tuan Cho ambruk bersama meja.

Sungmin sangat syok. Terlebih saat mengetahui bahwa pengunjung restoran yang ia pikir hanya pengunjung biasa yang sedang mabuk ternyata adalah Tuan Cho, ayah Kyuhyun. Ayah dari Kyuhyun mencoba memperkosanya!

Kyuhyun meraih tubuh Sungmin dan membantunya bangun. Kyuhyun melepas jaket yang dipakainya dan menyampirkannya di tubuh Sungmin. Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Sungmin yang bergetar hebat. Menghapus peluh di dahi dan air mata Sungmin yang masih menetes. Sungmin menenggelamkan tubuhnya dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Pelukan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin tenang.

Nyonya Cho terlihat yang paling syok di antara mereka. Tubuh Nyonya Cho mematung menyaksikan kejadian yang baru terjadi. Wajah Nyonya Cho pucat, ia menangis. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutup mulut karena tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Perlahan Nyonya Cho melangkah, mendekati suaminya yang masih tersungkur di atas meja ambruk.

"_Gwaenchana?"_ tanya Nyonya Cho menyentuh pelan tubuh Tuan Cho.

"_YAA!" _Tuan Cho menepis tangan Nyonya Cho kasar.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Nyonya Cho masih mencoba menyentuh suaminya yang kini mulai bangkit meski sedikit terhuyung.

"Kau ini mengganggu, tahu!" bentak Tuan Cho sambil menunjuk Nyonya Cho tepat di wajahnya.

"Sadarlah, kau ini sedang mabuk," ujar Nyonya mengingatkan.

DUAK.

Bukannya mendengarkan ucapan Nyonya Cho, Tuan Cho malah mendorong keras Nyonya Cho. Kepala Nyonya Cho terbentur pot besar yang berisi tanaman hias. Kepala Nyonya Cho yang terbentur itu mulai mengeluarkan darah.

"_Umma!" _teriak Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berbarengan. Kyuhyun berlari memeluk _umma-_nya. Sungmin mengikutinya.

Nyonya Cho sempat mengaduh sebelum akhirnya kehilangan kesadarannya. Susana hening tercipta. Sementara darah Nyonya Cho mulai menetes mengenai tangan dan tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Aaaaaarrggghhh…" Tuan Cho berteriak memecah keheningan yang tercipta selama beberapa detik. Ia memegang erat kepalanya, lalu menggeleng keras. _"Mi… mian," _katanya terbata. Tuan Cho memukul-mukul kepalanya.

"Kau," geram Kyuhyun menatap Tuan Cho penuh dendam.

Tuan Cho mundur dua langkah. "Aku… aku tidak sengaja… Aku…" Tuan Cho terlihat panik dan ketakutan. Tuan Cho akhirnya berlari keluar restoran dan membanting pintunya sangat keras. Kyuhyun hendak mengejar, namun Sungmin menahannya.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat bawa _Umma_ ke rumah sakit, Kyu," usul Sungmin. Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya, lalu menggendong _umma-_nya.

* * *

**-SUNGMIN POV-**

Aku mengeratkan jaket Kyuhyun yang aku kenakan. Pendingin udara di ruangan ini terasa menembus kulitku. Aku memperhatikan selang infus yang terhubung dengan punggung tangan Nyonya Cho, ah maksudku,_ umma._ Juga perban yang membelit kepalanya.

_Umma _sempat mengalami pendarahan saat kami membawanya ke rumah sakit. Untung saja, benturan keras itu tidak mengenai bagian vital kepala _umma,_ pendarahan pun dapat teratasi karena kami cepat-cepat membawa _umma_ ke rumah sakit. Setidaknya itu yang kudengar dari dokter yang menangani _umma _di instalasi darurat tadi. Setelah mendapat penanganan, _umma_ dipindahkan ke ruang rawat. _Umma_ sendiri sudah tertidur sejak lima belas menit yang lalu, mungkin karena efek obat yang diberikan dokter.

Aku mengingat-ingat lagi kejadian yang terjadi begitu cepat. Padahal baru saja Kyuhyun bersemangat mengenalkan aku pada _umma_, aku juga masih ingat bagaimana tegangnya diriku sebelum bertemu _umma _sampai akhirnya aku tenang karena _umma _menerima kedatanganku dengan hangat. Lalu mereka berdua pergi untuk memasak, dan kemudian...

Air mataku meleleh lagi mengingat kejadian itu. Betapa takutnya aku saat Tuan Cho yang kukira pengunjung restoran mulai menyerangku. Menatapku dengan matanya yang merah dan bau alkohol yang menyengat. Aku bersyukur semua belum terlambat, Kyuhyun datang dan menyelamatkan aku.

Mungkin yang paling menjadi korban dari semua ini adalah Kyuhyun dan _umma._ Bukan hanya _umma _yang sekarang terbaring di hadapanku, tapi juga Kyunnie. Mereka pasti terluka lebih dalam dari padaku.

Pintu ruangan terbuka saat aku membetulkan selimut _umma _yang sedikit melorot, kulihat Kyuhyun masuk dengan langkah pelan, tidak ingin mengganggu _umma_ yang sedang tidur. Ia berdiri di belakangku. Menatap _umma-nya_ dengan pandangan yang sangat sedih. Aku bisa melihat luka itu dengan jelas.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju sofa panjang yang ada di sudut ruangan. Aku mengikutinya dan duduk di sebelahnya.

Ia diam. Aku mengikuti pandangan matanya. Kyunnieku menatap kosong _umma-nya_ yang sedang terbaring.

"Dia bukan _appa-ku_."

**-SUNGMIN POV END-**

* * *

"Dia bukan _appa-_ku," ujar Kyuhyun pelan. Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya.

"_Mwo?" _Sungmin kaget. "Maksudmu?"

"_Appa _meninggal tiga tahun yang lalu. Orang itu, dia adik kandung dari _appa,"_ Kyuhyun mulai bercerita. "Sebelum meninggal, _appa _berpesan agar _umma_ menikah dengannya. Dua bulan setelah _appa _meninggal, _umma _menikah dengannya, adik _appa_ yang sekarang menjadi _appa _tiriku."

Sungmin hanya diam membiarkan Kyuhyun menceritakan kisahnya.

"Awalnya dia begitu baik pada kami. Menyayangiku dan _umma _seperti yang selalu dilakukan _appa._ Tapi…" Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Mengusap wajahnya dengan tangan, Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun sedang menahan air matanya. "… tapi lama-kelamaan sifat aslinya keluar."

"Dia sering pulang larut dalam kondisi mabuk. Marah-marah padaku, pada _umma._ Membanting perabotan di rumah. Meminta paksa uang dari restoran. Lalu.. lalu setelah melakukan itu semua, dia akan memohon ampun kepadaku dan _umma. _Menangis, bahkan sampai bersujud di kaki kami. Dia selalu bilang menyesal dan berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya. _Umma _selalu memberinya kesempatan. Tapi nyatanya, dia melakukan lagi, dan itu selalu terjadi berulang kali. Dan kau tahu…" Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sungmin. Air mata Kyuhyun siap tumpah.

"Siang itu, aku pulang sekolah lebih cepat dari biasanya karena guru-guru akan mempersiapkan ujian. Aku pulang ke rumah, dan melihatnya. Melihat si brengsek itu sedang mencumbu _yeoja _lain. Di rumah kami. Rumah yang dibangun dari keringat _appa_ kandungku." Suara Kyuhyun bergetar. Ia sangat emosional, tapi tetap menjaga suaranya agar tidak menggangu tidur _umma_-nya.

Sungmin mengusap pelan lengan Kyuhyun. Meski Sungmin tahu tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya, ia berharap bisa mengurangi kepedihan yang dirasakan Kyuhyun.

"Padahal _umma _sedang bekerja di restoran. Tapi dia malah membawa _yeoja _lain ke rumah kami. Aku tidak tahu harus ke mana, karena itu aku pergi ke taman fantasi, menenangkan diri di Skyrail. Lalu bertemu kau. Dan sekarang…" ucapan Kyuhyuh sedikit terputus. Kyuhyun menghela napas berat.

"Aku tidak bisa menjaga kalian. Kau dan _umma. _Kau nyaris diperkosa, sedangkan _umma… _Kau lihat keadaannya. Semua salahku," Kyuhyun menangis. Ia menyembunyikan tangisannya dengan menenggelamkan wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tidak benar Kyu, ini bukan salahmu. Sikap dan sifat _appa _tirimu yang memang tidak baik. Lihat aku," Sungmin membawa wajah Kyuhyun agar bertatapan dengannya. "Kau sudah menyelamatkan aku, juga _umma…" _Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menatap wajah tidur Nyonya Cho yang tenang.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, Cho Kyuhyun," lanjut Sungmin sambil memeluk Kyuhyun. Tubuh Kyuhyun tampak jauh lebih rileks dalam pelukan Sungmin.

"Kalau siang itu aku tidak bertemu denganmu, mungkin aku sudah melompat dari Skyrail. Dan kalau saat ini bukan kau yang memelukku, aku mungkin sudah gila," ujar Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya.

Sungmin menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Kyuhyun. Membiarkan Kyuhyun menghabiskan tangisannya.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**End of story = next chap. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Previous Chapter: Kyuhyun menceritakan tentang kehidupannya yang pahit pada Sungmin. Sungmin melihat ada luka yang dalam di hati Kyuhyun.**

* * *

Sungmin terlihat sedang duduk sendiri di sebuah kedai teh yang ramai. Sudah dua kali ia melihat jam tangan kecil yang dikenakannya. Padahal baru lima menit yang lalu ia sampai di kedai ini. Bahkan teh yang dipesannya masih sangat panas. Sungmin mengetuk-ngetuk pelan meja. Ia tampak resah.

'Tidak biasanya,' keluh Sungmin dalam hati.

Seorang _namja _yang dipunggungi Sungmin baru saja masuk ke dalam kedai. Hanya butuh beberapa detik baginya untuk menemukan Sungmin, _yeojachingu-n_ya. Ia tersenyum meski napasnya sedikit tidak teratur karena habis berlari.

Perlahan ia melangkah mendekati Sungmin yang masih belum menyadari kedatangannya. Senyum jahil terlihat di bibirnya. Kyuhyun, _namja _itu, iseng menjawil lengan kanan Sungmin. Begitu Sungmin menoleh ke arah kanan, Kyuhyun malah bergerak cepat menuju ke sisi kiri Sungmin. Sungmin membalik arahnya menoleh ke kiri dan…

Cup.

Bibir Kyuhyun tepat mendarat di pipi kiri Sungmin yang tembam. Hal ini jelas membuat pipi Sungmin jadi merah karena malu.

_"Yaa!_ Kau ini," Sungmin pura-pura marah. Padahal ada senyum di bibirnya.

Kyuhyun memamerkan giginya. Menahan tawanya karena gemas pada Sungmin yang tampak sedikit panik melihat ke pengunjung lain. Sungmin tidak mau menjadi pusat perhatian orang banyak.

Kyuhyun mengambil duduk tepat di sebelah Sungmin. Memesan teh hijau pada pramuniaga yang menghampirinya dan kemudian kembali menatap Sungmin.

"Tumben sekali kau terlambat," Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun sinis. Selama ini, sejak kencan pertama mereka ke _game center_ dulu, selalu Kyuhyun yang menunggu Sungmin setiap kali mereka janjian untuk bertemu. Sungmin yang cantik memang tidak sempurna, ia tetap punya kekurangan.

"Aku harus mengantar _umma_ kembali ke restoran," jawab Kyuhyun beralasan.

Kyuhyun baru saja ingin mengelap peluh di dahinya dengan lengan bajunya, tapi Sungmin segera menahannya. Sungmin mengambil sapu tangan dari tasnya dan mengelapkannya ke wajah Kyuhyun yang berkeringat. "Kau ini kebiasaan, Kyunnie. Bajumu bisa kotor," komentar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sebagai pengganti kata _gomawo._

"Semua sudah selesai," ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menghela napasnya berat. _"Gwaenchana?_ Apa kau dan _umma _baik-baik saja?" tanya Sungmin khawatir.

"_Ne, _justru ini yang terbaik bagi kami."

Hari ini tepat tiga bulan berlalu sejak peristiwa kelam yang terjadi di restoran keluarga Cho.

* * *

**-FLASHBACK-**

"Kyunnie, Kyunnie, bangun." Sungmin menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur di pangkuannya. Kyuhyun menggeliat, matanya sedikit terbuka. "Ponselmu bunyi," ujar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memastikan pendengarannya. Ponselnya memang berdering. Kyuhyun bangun dan menegakkan tubuhnya, lalu mengambil ponselnya dari saku celananya.

"_Yoboseyo?" _Kyuhyun menjawab panggilan itu dengan suara yang berat karena masih mengantuk. Ia melirik sebentar ke ranjang yang ditiduri _umma-_nya sebelum akhirnya berjalan keluar kamar agar suaranya tidak mengganggu.

Sungmin bangun dari duduknya dan menghampiri Nyonya Cho yang sudah tertidur lebih dari tiga jam.

"Cairan infusnya hampir habis. Sebaiknya aku mencari perawat untuk bersiap menggantinya," ujar Sungmin saat menyadari cairan di tabung infus Nyonya Cho hampir habis.

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya ke luar kamar dan membuka pintu sepelan mungkin. Sungmin kaget melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang terduduk lemas di bangku panjang yang ada di luar kamar.

"_Wae _Kyunnie? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"_Appa _tiriku, dia menyerahkan diri ke polisi," ujar Kyuhyun. Sungmin membulatkan matanya mendengar berita yang disampaikan Kyuhyun. "Polisi baru saja menghubungiku. Satu jam yang lalu dia menyerahkan diri ke polisi. Menurut polisi, dia berteriak-teriak histeris. Dia mengaku sudah membunuh _umma _dengan tidak sengaja."

Sungmin menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun. "Lalu?"

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya. "Polisi memintaku pagi ini datang untuk memberikan keterangan." Sungmin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

"Ah!" Sungmin menepuk keningnya karena teringat sesuatu. "Aku mau memanggil perawat, karena cairan infus _umma_ sudah hampir habis."

Sungmin baru saja mau pergi tapi Kyuhyun menahannya. "Biar aku saja yang memanggil perawat," usul Kyuhyun. "Ini sudah hampir pukul dua belas, dan kita belum makan malam. Kau tunggu di sini saja, setelah memanggil perawat aku akan membelikan makanan untuk kita."

"_Ne,"_ Sungmin menerima usulan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin, baru tiga langkah, Sungmin memanggil Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menoleh dan tidak menyangka Sungmin berlari untuk memeluknya. Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Sungmin.

"Bersabarlah Kyunnie," ujar Sungmin pelan.

"Ada kau. Aku akan baik-baik saja," sahut Kyuhyun lalu melepas pelukannya dan mencium dahi Sungmin sebelum akhirnya berlalu.

**-FLASHBACK OFF-**

* * *

"Dia sudah setuju dan menandatangani surat cerainya," Kyuhyun melanjutkan ceritanya. "Sekarang dia bukan _appa-_ku lagi. Aku sedih sekaligus bersyukur. Tapi yang terpenting bagiku dan _umma_, tidak akan ada lagi yang menyakiti kami. Aku harap dia bertaubat di dalam sana dan menjadi orang yang lebih baik lagi," lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Semoga saja," Sungmin menanggapi singkat. "Lalu setelah ini apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

"Mau apalagi? Melanjutkan sekolahku, mulai membantu _umma _mengurusi restoran, dan…"

"Permisi," seorang pramuniaga menghampiri mereka dan memotong ucapan Kyuhyun. Pramuniaga itu meletakkan minuman yang dipesan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memperhatikan wajah pramuniaga _yeoja_ berkuncir kuda itu.

Sebelum pergi Kyuhyun menahan pramuniaga itu. "Tunggu _agasshi._ Bukankah kau _agasshi _yang ada di toserba dekat taman fantasi?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah memastikan dengan seksama.

Pramuniaga itu mengangguk heran. _"Ne, _beberapa bulan yang lalu saya memang pernah kerja paruh waktu di toserba dekat taman fantasi," jawabnya sopan.

"_Ya, chagiya, _kau harusnya berterima kasih padanya. _Agasshi _ini yang menemukan dompetmu saat terjatuh di toserba dulu," Kyuhyun memberi tahu.

"Ah, benarkah? _Gomawo, ne," _ujar Sungmin sopan. "Terima kasih sudah mengembalikan dompetku."

"Sama-sama. Saya senang bisa membantu kalian. Maaf, saya harus kembali bekerja. Permisi," kata _yeoja _yang memakai _name tag_ Ryewook itu undur diri.

Kyuhyun meminum teh hijaunya sedikit. "Sampai di mana tadi obrolan kita?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Cih. Masih muda sudah pelupa begini," ejek Sungmin. "Sampai rencanamu setelah semua kejadian ini. Melanjutkan sekolah, membantu _umma _di restoran dan…" Sungmin mengulang kata-kata Kyuhyun, dan berhenti persis di mana pramuniaga tadi memotongnya.

"Masa kau tidak tahu lanjutannya?" tanya Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dan…" Sungmin masih belum tahu lanjutannya.

"Dan mencintaimu selamanya," ujar Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Kyuhyun memandangi Sungmin tanpa kedip, begitu dalam hingga mengenai hati Sungmin yang sekarang sedang berdegup kencang. Sungmin balas menatap Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya mereka saling tersenyum.

Sungmin mengangkat gelasnya. "Bersulang untuk rencanamu."

Kyuhyun ikut-ikutan mengangkat gelasnya.

Ting.

Bunyi bersatunya kedua gelas Sungmin dan Kyuhyun mewakili kedua hati mereka yang juga sudah bersatu.

* * *

**END**

* * *

**Inilah akhir dari cerita 'Berondong? Ups!'. Mohon maaf atas cerita yang mungkin nggak menyenangkan kalian, juga untuk **_**typos**_** yang bertebaran di mana-mana. Terima kasih untuk **_**readers **_**yang udah berkenan membaca sampai chap ini. Terima kasih banyak. :)**

**Semoga aku masih bisa menulis lagi. :)**

**Belum puas? Ada **_**extra**_** chap untuk kalian. Ditunggu ya. :)**


	14. Extra Berondong

Seorang _yeoja_ sedang tersenyum mengantarkan anak perempuan menuju pintu keluar. Lee Sungmin, 30 tahun, sempat mengelus lembut rambut anak perempuan yang bergigi ompong itu. Setelah memastikan anak itu dijemput orang yang seharusnya ia masuk ke dalam bangunan bergaya minimalis itu.

Lee Sungmin membereskan dan membersihkan sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas. Tidak lupa ia membereskan sepatu-sepatu kecil dan juga sepatunya sendiri yang tergeletak di ujung ruangan. Kegiatannya terhenti ketika dering ponselnya berbunyi.

Sebuah pesan singkat masuk.

_**From :**__ Cho Kyuhyun_

_**Message :**__ Temui aku satu jam lagi di toserba dekat taman fantasi. Jangan terlambat, _ne_._

Sungmin tersenyum saat membaca pesan itu. Ia membalas pesan singkat itu sangat singkat.

_Ne,_ Tuan Cho.

_Send._

* * *

Seorang _namja _tersenyum sambil menatap ponsel hitamnya. Cho Kyuhyun, 24 tahun, tersenyum semakin lebar ketika menerima pesan balasan. Isinya sangat singkat, tapi membuatnya begitu bahagia. Wajah Cho Kyuhyun yang tadinya sumringah berubah menjadi sangat tegang.

Cho Kyuhyun menatap _umma_-nya, lalu memeluknya erat seperti anak kecil berusia empat tahun. Nyonya Cho tersenyum melihat ulah anaknya. Ia membalas pelukan anaknya itu. Bagi Cho Kyuhyun pelukan itu selalu dapat menenangkan segala kegelisahan yang ada di dalam hatinya.

"Aku menunggu saat-saat ini, Kyunnie," ujar Nyonya Cho sambil mengelus rambut putranya.

"Aku pun begitu, _Umma. _Kurasa ini sudah saatnya, inilah waktu yang tepat," sahut Kyuhyun, menikmati belaian tangan _umma-_nya pada rambutnya.

"Jika semua sudah selesai, berangkatlah. Jangan biarkan dia menunggumu," ucap Nyonya Cho mengingatkan.

"Semua sudah siap, _Umma._ Lagipula dia pasti datang terlambat seperti biasanya. Jadi biarkan aku memelukmu lebih lama," sahut Cho Kyuhyun semakin erat memeluk _umma_-nya.

* * *

Lee Sungmin menyimpan tas besarnya dalam loker pribadinya. Setelah itu ia berpamitan pada beberapa rekannya sesama pengajar di sanggar tari. Sungmin meninggalkan ELF Gallery dengan terburu-buru. Ia berlari meninggalkan sanggar yang sudah menjadi tempat kerjanya selama lima tahun belakangan ini.

Beruntung begitu Sungmin tiba di halte, bis yang akan membawanya ke taman fantasi datang. Sungmin langsung saja menaikinya. Hanya ada dua kursi kosong yang tersisa, tepat di belakang supir dan satunya di ujung bis ini. Sungmin memilih tempat duduk yang ada di ujung bis.

'Aku pasti terlambat lagi,' keluh Sungmin dalam hati.

Ia membuang pandangannya ke luar bis, ke jalanan yang ramai dan macet. Sungmin memulai perjalanannya untuk memutar memorinya.

Sudah delapan tahun sejak pertemuan pertamanya dengan Cho Kyuhyun di taman fantasi, tepatnya di Skyrail. Banyak sekali yang terjadi selama delapan tahun belakangan ini. Sedih, senang, haru, bahagia, semuanya sudah ia lewati bersama Kyuhyun.

Pertemuan di Skyrail, kencan pertama mereka, peristiwa kelam di restoran keluarga Cho, hingga semua yang terjadi sampai saat ini. Sesuai dengan rencana Kyuhyun yang pernah ia utarakan pada Sungmin, Kyuhyun menyelesaikan sekolahnya dengan nilai yang baik. Ia juga mulai membantu _umma_-nya di restoran, tentu saja bukan di bagian dapur. Setelah menyelesaikan sekolahnya, Kyuhyun langsung kuliah. Selain kuliah, Kyuhyun juga tetap mengurusi restoran keluarganya. Di tahun kedua kuliahnya, Kyuhyun membuka cabang restoran, dan hingga kini restoran keluarga Cho sudah memiliki tiga cabang. Perkembangannya begitu pesat. Kyuhyun juga sudah menyelesaikan kuliahnya satu setengah tahun yang lalu.

Sungmin sendiri? Tidak lama setelah Kyuhyun menyelesaikan _senior high-school, _Sungmin menyelesaikan kuliah S2-nya. Sungmin sempat menimbang-nimbang di mana ia akan bekerja, bahkan Kyuhyun sempat menawari Sungmin untuk mengurusi cabang restorannya, tapi Sungmin menolak. Sungmin lebih memilih menjadi pengajar tari di sebuah sanggar tari khusus anak-anak usia di bawah sepuluh tahun. Sungmin tahu betul di mana _passion_-nya, menyenangkan sekali setiap hari bertemu dengan anak-anak kecil. Selain menjadi pengajar tari, Sungmin juga sudah mengeluarkan tiga buah novel yang menjadi _best seller._ Menari dan menulis adalah keinginan hidupnya.

* * *

Sungmin memasuki toserba itu. Tidak ada yang berubah. Semuanya masih sama seperti dulu. Letak kasir, juga sudut toserba yang dibuat menyerupai kafe.

Ekor mata Sungmin mencari Kyuhyun. Dan benar saja, Kyuhyun sudah duduk di sana. Ada satu botol air mineral yang isinya hampir habis. Kyuhyun pasti sudah menunggu Sungmin cukup lama. Tapi, Sungmin baru terlambat sepuluh menit. Belum terlalu lama, bukan?

"Kyunnie," Sungmin duduk di hadapan Kyuhyun. Posisi yang sama seperti delapan tahun yang lalu.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, _chagiya," _Kyuhyun memperhatikan Sungmin sebentar. Lalu merapikan anak rambut Sungmin yang sedikit berantakan.

"Ada apa mengajakku ke sini?" tanya Sungmin setelah Kyuhyun menyudahi kegiatannya pada rambut Sungmin.

"Aku sedang ingin naik Skyrail, bagaimana menurutmu?" Kyuhyun malah balik bertanya.

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa kau salah makan? _Wae?_ Kenapa tiba-tiba ingin naik Skyrail?" Sungmin heran karena sudah delapan tahun ia tidak naik Skyrail, dan sekarang Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mengajaknya.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya. "Ingin saja," jawab Kyuhyun sekenanya. "Ayolah," ajak Kyuhyun.

"_Arra,_ Cho Kyuhyun. Kalau aku menolak, kau akan tetap meminta, _ne?"_

Kyuhyun kegirangan karena Sungmin menyanggupi keinginannya. _"Kajja," _ajak Kyuhyun bersemangat sambil menggandeng tangan Sungmin.

* * *

Sungmin memasuki Skyrail terlebih dahulu. Ia mendekati jendela besar, tempat di mana ia pernah berteriak-teriak setelah putus dengan Heecul. Kyuhyun mengikutinya dan berdiri di samping Sungmin.

Saat kereta gantung itu mulai berjalan.

"Pemandangan kota Seoul dari sini indah ya," komentar Kyuhyun saat mata mereka melihat kota Seoul dari ketinggian lebih dari 2000 meter.

"_Ya, _Kyunnie, Seoul sedang mendung dan berkabut. Tidak banyak yang dapat kita lihat saat ini."

"Cih. Kau tidak romantis sekali sih." Kyuhyun membuang mukanya. Tidak melihat ke depan, juga tidak melihat Sungmin.

Sungmin tertawa kecil melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu. Ia menarik wajah Kyuhyun agar menatapnya. Kedua tangan Sungmin mendekap pipi Kyuhyun yang sedikit dikembungkan. "Jangan ngambek begitu, Kyunnie," Sungmin tersenyum untuk meredakan aksi ngambek Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun luluh, ia mematahkan aksi ngambeknya begitu melihat senyum Sungmin. Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya.

KISS.

Tangan Sungmin baru saja ingin bergerak menjauh dari pipi Kyuhyun. Kebiasaan Sungmin belum juga hilang, menyentuh belakang lehernya. Kyuhyun yang sudah sangat hapal segera menahannya.

Tidak banyak yang berubah. Sudah delapan tahun, tapi degup jantung Sungmin masih berdetak cepat setiap kali bibir Kyuhyun membelai bibirnya. Begitu pula yang dirasakan Kyuhyun, bibir Sungmin selalu manis. Sungmin selalu bisa membawanya seperti terbang ke langit ketujuh. Kyuhyun berjanji dalam hati untuk selalu bisa membahagiakan Sungmin.

"_Yaa!" _Sungmin melepaskan ciuman Kyuhyun mendadak.

* * *

"Kyunnie, kenapa Skyrail ini tiba-tiba berhenti?" tanya Sungmin sedikit panik, karena kereta gantung itu tidak bergerak. Sungmin berinistaif melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke setiap sudut gerbong Skyrail.

"Kau sedang apa, Minnie?" tanya Kyuhyun heran melihat tingkah Sungmin.

"Kau ingat, kan? Kita harus melambai-lambaikan tangan, agar petugas yang ada di _center_ melihat kita," Sungmin mengingatkan Kyuhyun pada kejadian yang sama persis dengan delapan tahun yang lalu.

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin yang masih sibuk melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"_Yaa, _Minnie. Kau tidak perlu melakukannya."

"Kyu, bagaimana mereka tahu kalau kita sedang terjebak di sini?" Sungmin tidak mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun mencegahnya untuk melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Aku yang meminta mereka memberhentikannya, Minnie," aku Kyuhyun untuk menenangkan Sungmin.

"_Mwo?!" _

"A... aku… ada yang ingin aku bicarakan," ujar Kyuhyun terbata. Wajahnya terlihat tegang.

Sungmin memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun. Menunggu Kyuhyun melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kau ingat apa rencanaku yang terakhir saat aku mengutarakannya padamu di kedai teh kurang lebih delapan tahun yang lalu?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang tidak berkurang kegugupannya.

Sungmin mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Aku bilang kalau aku ingin mencintaimu selamanya," ujar Kyuhyun pelan. "Karena itu…"

Kyuhyun mengatur napasnya. Lalu menghelanya untuk meredakan ketegangan yang melandanya.

"Aku ingin menikahimu, Minnie. Maukah kau menikah denganku? Menjadi istri dan ibu untuk anak-anak kita?" tanya Kyuhyun akhirnya. Ada sedikit kelegaan saat ia dapat menyelesaikan pertanyaan itu.

Sungmin terdiam. Hening. Keheningan itu membuat tubuh Kyuhyun kembali kaku.

Tanpa sepatah kata pun, Sungmin membaur memeluk Kyuhyun erat. Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya mantap.

Kyuhyun tampak bahagia dengan jawaban tanpa suara yang diberikan Sungmin. Ini bukan akhir segalanya. Ini adalah permulaan.

"_Saranghae, _Minnie._ Jeongmal Saranghae."_

"_Nado saranghae, _Kyunnie."

Pelukan mereka pun mengerat.

"Tunggu dulu, Minnie," ujar Kyuhyun tiba-tiba melepaskan pelukannya. Kyuhyun meraba-raba saku bajunya. Seperti mencari sesuatu. Kyuhyun meraba saku lainnya, kali ini saku celananya.

"Kau mencari apa, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin.

"Cincinmu," jawab Kyuhyun, ia sekarang sedang meraba saku belakang celananya. Tapi tampaknya yang Kyuhyun cari belum juga ketemu.

"Cincinku?" Sungmin memperhatikan jari-jari tangannya. Hari ini ia tidak sedang memakai cincin apa pun.

"_Ne,_ cincinmu," Kyuhyun mengulangi lagi pencariannya. Dari saku bajunya, lalu ke saku celananya."Aku sudah menyiapkan cincin untukmu, tapi…"

"_Yaa!_ Coba kau ingat-ingat lagi. Jangan sampai cincinku hilang," Sungmin jadi ikut-ikutan panik.

"Tadi aku masih memegangnya saat menunggumu di…" Kyuhyun menepuk keningnya. "Pasti terjatuh di toserba."

"_Mwo?"_

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya memencet beberapa tombol dan mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, Kyuhyun mulai berbicara. _"Mian, _bisakah kau kembalikan kami ke _center?"_

Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar. Sepertinya orang yang dihubunginya sedang berbicara. "Bukan begitu. Sepertinya ada yang terlupa. Aku harus mengambil sesuatu," lanjut Kyuhyun. _"Ne, _terima kasih sebelumnya."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang sedang mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Ia membuang muka menghindari tatapan Kyuhyun yang sok memelas.

"_Mianhe, _Minnie."

"_Yaa! _Kyuhyun _pabbo! _Kalau cincin itu hilang bagaimana?!_ YAAAAAAAA!"_

Teriakan Sungmin membahana sepanjang perjalan Skyrail kembali ke _center. _Seperti delapan tahun yang lalu.

* * *

"Permisi _manager, _saya menemukan ini di bawah meja di sebelah sana," ujar seorang pramuniaga _yeoja _berseragam hijau pada _manager_-nya yang berbaju putih.

_Manager _berbaju putih itu memperhatikan kotak berbahan beludru warna merah berbentuk hati itu dengan seksama.

"Milik siapa ini?" tanya sang _manager._

"Sepertinya milik pasangan pengunjung yang tadi duduk di sana _manager,"_ jawab si pramuniaga.

"Baiklah, biar ini saya yang simpan. Kalau ada yang mencarinya suruh mereka temui saya. Sekarang kau boleh kembali bekerja."

_"Ne, manager_ Ryewook."

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Cerita _Berondong? Ups!_ aku tamatkan sampai di sini, dan belum ada rencana _sequel._ Kemunculan Ryewook sudah ada dari Chap 2, bukan muncul tiba-tiba.**

**Jika berkenan, cerita terbaruku dalam 'De Buron'. Silakan. :)**


End file.
